Threesome
by Jeevas x3
Summary: Uma história sobre o cotidiano dos garotos em Wammy's house.Suas paixões,dúvidas,loucuras e até um mistério. YAOI . MattxMelloxNear .Enjoy.Capitulo 4 FINALMENTE ON.E comentários anônimos habilitados.
1. Tempête

Genteee minha primeira fanfic de Death Note, favor não matarem a pobre autora. :P

**Nota da autora:** "" para pensamentos [ para sons e ' para coisas que já existem ou às vezes fazendo a função das aspas para não confundir.

**A porcaria do disclaimer: **Death Note não me pertence u.ú, se pertencesse seria yaoi, e o Mello e Matt apareceriam muito mais e não seriam meros "figurantes" blé.

**Aviso: **A fanfic é Y-A-O-I,ou seja tem menininhos se pegando e tals, não gosta meu bem? Não leia u.ú e não me torra o saco depois.

Capítulo I

"Tempête"

Sol forte, um calor dos diabos, sorrisos animados, gritos, barulhos diversos, muitas vozes perdidas;

Assim começava mais uma manhã de verão em Wammy's house. Como sempre uma hora antes das aulas os inspetores batiam de porta em porta para se certificar de que todos os alunos já estavam acordados, para evitar que alunos preguiçosos ficassem dormindo em vez de freqüentar as aulas. Aos poucos conforme avançavam, crianças e adolescentes abriam as portas esfregando os olhos e confirmando aos bocejos que estavam de pé, alguns mais indolentes apenas resmungavam alguma coisa. Assim como Mello e Matt, que em todas as manhãs sempre enrolavam o máximo que podiam na cama, afinal sempre ficavam acordados até tarde jogando vídeo-game ou falando bobagens. Matt ouviu as batidas, respondeu algo indecifrável a inspetora que nem fez questão de saber o que era, e então sentou-se na cama, deu um longo suspiro, olha pra Mello que dormia tão profundamente que sequer ouvira as batidas na porta. Estava de bruços, os cabelos bagunçados e a boca ligeiramente aberta. Matt sorri com a visão e fala:

-Ah Mihael até parece um anjo dormindo assim, você podia ser sempre assim calminho com seu amor né? - rindo e pensando na resposta mal-criada que o amigo daria se acordasse.

Dirigiu-se até a porta e a trancou, abriu a janela e as cortinas, deixando que a luz entrasse violentamente, reparando na careta que Mello fez com a claridade repentina. Olhou para o criado-mudo que ficava entre as camas, abriu a primeira gaveta e pegou um maço de marlboro e seu isqueiro, que nem fazia questão de esconder mais, pois Roger já estava mais do que cansado de saber, e de dar sermões sobre os males do cigarro, fazendo até uma palestra uma vez. Bateu levemente o maço de cabeça pra baixo, e um cigarro pendeu metade pra fora, levou até a boca, puxando-o e em seguida acendendo. Deu um longo trago "ah como eu amo isso!" e se abaixou ao lado da cama do amigo, ficando ajoelhado, o olhou ternamente, pousou delicadamente os dedos naquela face tranqüila, afastou os cabelos louros do rosto, e deu um beijo no canto da boca do garoto, bem molhado, imaginando como seria bom beija-lo de uma outra maneira.

-Acorda bela adormecida – sussurrava em seu ouvido.

Mello acordou assustado, havia sentido o beijo, mas achava que estava sonhando "que diabos tá acontecendo?" Abre os olhos e dá de cara com Matt, se segurou pra não lhe quebrar o nariz. O outro agora tragava mais uma vez, queimando boa parte do cigarro, fazendo com que algumas cinzas caíssem no chão.

-Bom dia gatchinho - disse piscando o olho esquerdo.

-Sai de perto de mim seu seu fumanteloucopervertido! – levantando irritado, indo até o banheiro, e batendo a porta com força.

"Meu Deus, o Matt tá cada vez pior, qualquer dia ele me estupra!" pensou enquanto se despia, jogando a roupa no chão do banheiro, e trancando a porta, achando que seria mais seguro visto as atitudes do amigo nessa manhã. Ligou o chuveiro e tomou um banho quase frio, porque fazia um calor absurdo. Ao terminar saiu do banheiro só com a toalha enrolada na cintura. O ruivo o fitou por alguns segundos, de cima a baixo, e foi para o banho também sem nem ao menos fechar a porta e gritando de lá:

-Eu até ia te chamar pra tomar banho comigo, se não tivesse acabado de tomar, mas se quiser pode vir, não precisa ter vergonha.

"Devem ser os hormônios" imaginava enquanto ainda queria socar o ruivo.

-Vai se ferrar Jeevas!

xXx

05h50min anti meridium (AM). Near abria os olhos a esta hora todos os dias de sua monótona vida. Quer dizer, monótona na visão dos outros, na dele era ótima. "Eu não preciso de mais do que quebra-cabeças, cartas e bonecos para me distrair, o mundo não é mais que isso." Passou as pequenas mãos pelo rosto e depois pelos cabelos. Seu coelho branco de pelúcia encontrava-se mais uma vez no chão, muito lentamente puxou-o para si dando-lhe um abraço de bom dia. Ainda lentamente se sentou na cama, sua respiração era pesada e vagarosa, deu um bocejo demorado e espreguiçou-se, levantou, abriu a janela, mas não muito, na verdade não gostava muito de sol e claridade. Arrumou a cama e separou toalha e roupas limpas para depois do banho.

[Toc toc

-Já estou acordado, obrigado.

-Bom dia Near – e os passos ecoaram indicando que se foi.

Seu quarto era sempre o primeiro a ser requisitado, não só porque era o primeiro a acordar, mas também porque seu quarto dava de frente para a escada, no extremo lado direito dos dormitórios. O albino de certa forma sempre teve privilégios dentro do orfanato, pois sempre tirava as melhores notas e era tão 'aparentemente frágil' como costumavam dizer. A começar por seu quarto, era a única criança no orfanato inteiro que não o dividia com ninguém. Tinha mais brinquedos que as outras, e sempre podia pedir mais a Roger. Ele às vezes não gostava muito desses privilégios porque influenciavam as outras crianças a tratá-lo mais ainda como um ser de outro mundo. Mas na maior parte do tempo gostava de ter seu quarto só pra si mesmo, sem ninguém para bagunçar ou falar alto enquanto quisesse dormir. E também particularmente não gostava muito de pessoas, em seu modo de ver elas eram mais manipuláveis e simples do que bonecos. Decidiu-se então por tomar seu banho, enquanto pensava com o que ia brincar após o café da manhã.

xXx

Mello se trocava enquanto esperava o amigo sair do banho. Vestiu roupas de baixo, uma camiseta regata preta e soltinha, bermuda jeans escuro e seu crucifixo que nunca tirava. Não demorou muito e Matt também apareceu no quarto enrolado numa toalha cintura abaixo. Vestiu uma bermuda jeans também, e uma camiseta regata com listras brancas e pretas, pegou o maço de cigarros e o isqueiro e coloca no bolso de trás. Colocaram chinelos nos pés e desceram para tomar café da manhã.

Pegaram aquelas típicas bandejinhas e foram se servir. Mello escolheu milk-shake de chocolate, uma barra de chocolate e cereal de chocolate. "Como ele consegue comer tanto chocolate?" pensava Matt se servindo de café amargo e forte (mania adquirida pós vicio em cigarro) e uma maçã. Nunca tinha muita fome pela manhã. O refeitório se encontrava em verdadeira algazarra, todos imaginando o que fazer depois das aulas nesse dia de sol escaldante.

Os dois melhores amigos conversavam calorosamente com outros garotos:

-Cara, vamos jogar futebol hoje até anoitecer, e o perdedor fica com a limpeza da sala de aula durante toda a semana – dizia um garoto de cabelos alaranjados e olhos pretos, cheio de sardas e pequeno apesar dos seus quinze anos.

-É, isso aí, tá combinado – respondiam todos atropeladamente, e fazendo promessas de ganhar o tal jogo.

Mello desviou seu olhar, varreu o refeitório todo com os olhos a procura de seu rival de cabelos alvos. O avistou no canto de sempre comendo seu cereal sozinho, com aquela expressão de nada, ou melhor, a falta de qualquer expressão costumeira. Nesse momento seus olhos brilhavam de vontade de ir incomodá-lo e já ia levantar para concretizar tal impulso, mas Matt o segurou.

-Faltam dez minutos pra aula, não dá tempo de ir importuná-lo, sinto muito – fazendo cara de tristeza fingida.

E nesse momento Near já se levantava e ia até a sala de aula, gostava de chegar cedo e não gostava de esbarrar nas crianças agitadas nos corredores. Estava achando estranho Mello não ter ido importuná-lo até agora, mas de certa forma aliviado. Havia percebido os olhares assassinos habituais do loiro o seguindo no refeitório, mas por algum motivo misterioso ficara só nisso.

xXx

As aulas transcorreram tediosas como o normal, mas extremamente maçantes e cansativas, levando os professores a suspenderem as aulas da tarde. Após o almoço todos correram para os jardins atrás da enorme mansão. O ruivo e o loiro também foram, porém se isolaram embaixo de uma árvore a pedido de Matt, este havia dito que precisava confessar um segredo. Ele mantinha um sorriso sapeca nos lábios enquanto se sentavam embaixo de uma enorme cerejeira que florescia, fazendo uma sombra tão grande quanto.

-O que tem pra me contar senhor animação?

-Huuum, acho que é melhor eu ir direto ao ponto né? Porque você fica nervoso quando demoram pra te contar alguma coisa, principalmente quando você esqueceu de trazer chocolate e a pessoa desanda a falar qualquer coisa menos o que você está esperando que ela diga né? E...

-Matt... – num tom de aviso, irritadíssimo, e se ele não parasse de tagarelar ia levar um soco na cara.

-Eu sei que você quer muito me socar agora – mostrando a língua – Ah, mas então o que eu queria tanto dizer é que... – fazendo uma pausa para acender um cigarro.

-FALA LOGO PORRA!

-Você sabia que eu te amo? Já te disse isso hoje?

Mello sabia que o outro estava brincando, ou pelo menos achava, por isso ainda mantinha um olhar assassino sob o amigo.

-Tá, tá, agora é sério – sorrindo – Amanhã eu vou dar uma escapada, quer ir comigo?

-Você tá ficando louco? E se te pegam? O Roger te mata!

-Ah não vem com essa, você tá cansado de saber que eu sempre saio.

-É mesmo né... – rindo da sua preocupação sem sentido – Aonde vai?

-Se-gre-do, só vai saber se você for.

Encarou-o por alguns instantes "Afinal, o que tenho a perder? No máximo fico de castigo alguns dias, e estou super entediado mesmo... Mas pensando bem, não estou a fim de ficar de castigo no verão".

-Eu vou pensar...

-Ai, não sei por que te chamo bixinha – mais uma vez mostrando a língua – Hoje à noite a gente conversa sobre isso de novo.

-Bixinha é você Matt! Não sou eu que fico cantando meu melhor amigo, você devia se envergonhar – ficando sério e cruzando os braços, até ser acertado por um soco no braço, e logo em seguida devolvendo outro soco no braço do amigo. Os dois começaram a rir daquela situação banal, algo que sempre acontecia.

-Vem, vamos jogar futebol – puxando o garoto de camiseta listrada pela mão – nós temos que ganhar hoje, não quero limpar a sala - e se juntaram aos outros garotos que já jogavam.

Logo após a dispensa anunciada repentinamente no refeitório, o albino esperou pacientemente até que as outras crianças já tivessem encontrado o que fazer e não mais congestionassem os corredores. Foi então até seu quarto pegar cartas, já arquitetava em sua mente enormes construções perfeitamente encaixadas, seguiu para uma sala de brinquedos, sentou-se no chão e começou a posicionar o baralho, fazendo o esboço daquilo que em breve seria um admirável castelo.

xXx

O restante da tarde transcorrera calmamente, todos sofriam com o calor anormal;

Era por volta das sete da noite e o sol já estava bem baixo no horizonte, dando um aspecto alaranjado ao céu que agora continha algumas nuvens. As crianças e adolescentes já entravam para jantar, todos cansados devido às atividades do dia e o cansaço natural proporcionado pelo clima. Mello estava sentado em um balanço ainda lá fora, conversava com seu inseparável companheiro.

Near após construir três enormes castelos de cartas, agora dava uma pausa, observando os fundos pela janela de uma sala no segundo andar da mansão, percebeu o loiro e o ruivo no balanço, estavam de mãos dadas, e pareciam "tão felizes juntos", como se fossem peças de um quebra-cabeça totalmente perfeito e encaixado. Pareciam... um casal, amantes. Era isso. "Parecem um par romântico, daqueles de filmes feitos um para o outro. Sinto inveja deles" deixando escapar por segundos um sorriso triste, quase imperceptível, voltando à expressão vazia de sempre e resolvendo fazer mais um castelo e jantar. Mas antes que saísse da frente da janela Mello se vira para lá, lançando um olhar furioso e soltando abruptadamente à mão do outro, levantando e indo a passos largos até a entrada da mansão, enquanto o ruivo aparentemente suplicava que não fosse.

-Aquele pirralho arrogante vai se arrepender por ficar me olhando.

-Qual o problema com isso? Deixa de ser infantil Mello!

-Não se mete nisso, eu vou lá quebrar a cara dele – e seguiu subindo a escada em direção ao quarto em que Nate estava.

Chegou ao cômodo quase bufando, seus olhos brilhavam de raiva, quando se tratava do rival ia do paraíso ao inferno em questão de segundos. Observou-o brincando com aquelas "cartas idiotas" montando um quarto castelo delicadamente, e num impulso foi lá e chutou as três construções prontas e também a quarta, a qual o albino havia acabado de acrescentar uma carta cuidadosamente, e ficou parado olhando-o com satisfação.

-Porque Mello fez isso? – enrolando um cachinho do cabelo sem pigmento, enquanto tentava prever a próxima ação do rival.

-Porque você estava me olhando pirralho? – cuspiu Mello

-Eu não sabia que não podia observar Mello – disse ainda sem expressão alguma, sem olhar para o escandaloso a sua frente.

-Agora sabe, não pode, vá cuidar da sua vida

-Mello não pode me impedir de olhar para onde eu quiser, ou pode? – simplesmente.

-Você está me desafiando Near? – perdendo o controle e erguendo o garoto do chão pela gola da camisa branca, e este agora o olhava nos olhos com certa curiosidade. – ESTÁ?

-...

Esse silêncio de Near era o que mais causava fúria em Mello, queria destruí-lo, transforma-lo em pedacinhos aos dentes "Você é mesmo um verme inútil".

-Ai Near não sei o que faço com você, se quebro algum dos seus ossos, ou se te jogo por aquela janela - olhando para ela, estava aberta e as cortinas balançavam com a corrente de ar, com cara de quem não estava brincando – Eu ficaria tão feliz se você morresse, nunca mais teria que olhar pra essa sua cara de nada – sorrindo sadicamente.

As outras crianças observavam a cena com medo, não duvidavam de Mello e de seu sadismo, sabiam que ele era nervoso e impulsivo. Sabiam que ele era perigoso.

-Solta o Near Mello!Isso é covardia, e ele não fez nada – disse uma garota loira no meio da confusão, num ímpeto de salvar a vida do frágil Near.

Mello cerrou os olhos e a fitou de rabo de olho.

-Cala a boca verme – sua voz continha um tom de desprezo, voltando os olhos para sua vitima. Near já estava ficando sem ar, sentia certa dor pela maneira que era erguido.

-Solte ele Mello – era uma voz grave de uma pessoa adulta, a qual Mello reconheceu imediatamente, o que fez com que Mello o soltasse num susto.

-Ro... Roger?

-Ainda bem que cheguei a tempo!Você está de castigo por hoje, vá jantar se quiser e depois disso não poderá mais sair do quarto.

O adolescente olhou sério nos olhos do senhor e respondeu:

-Tá, que seja Roger - e se voltando para Near – Salvo pelo gongo verme – piscando, e com um sorriso nos lábios foi para o corredor em direção ao quarto, sem sequer jantar. Seus passos ecoavam tamanha a força que pisava "porque ninguém vê o meu lado?" e outra voz na cabeça dizia "não que eu esteja exatamente certo, mas", "como assim? É claro que você tá certo! Ele provocou! Ele merece!", resmungava pelo corredor envolto em tanto ódio que quase emanava uma aura de ira.

Passadas largas, palavras cuspidas, respiração descompassada, coração a mil, ódio, ódio, ódio, queria matá-lo;

Nem prestava atenção no caminho, às pessoas olhavam-no com o mais sincero medo. Até que esbarra violentamente em alguém que cai no chão. Abaixa o olhar pra fuzilar quem quer que fosse o ser desagradável que ousou cruzar o seu caminho. Primeiramente em sua cegueira de revolta percebe que o 'ser' não tinha medo dele, pelo contrário, tinha uma sobrancelha erguida e também a mão esquerda erguida no ar, esperando ajuda para de levantar "só podia ser o".

-Matt! – pegando sua mão e o erguendo chão, abraçando-o fortemente – desculpe.

A 'platéia' em volta achava a cena estranhíssima, era muito raro o garoto demonstrar algo além de raiva em público. Continuava a abraçar o amigo com força, a respiração rápida.

-Ahn... Mello, não é que eu não goste de abraçar você, mas tá todo mundo olhando a gente.

Num baque de volta a realidade olhou em volta, fazendo com que os pequenos curiosos quase tremessem.

-Quem se importa – empurrando jeevas violentamente contra a parede, e pegando novamente seu rumo ao quarto, bufando.

"Bem que ele podia me abraçar assim quando estivéssemos sozinhos" e mordia o lábio inferior "vou dar um tempo longe do quarto, se entrar lá agora ele acaba com a minha raça" e mais uma vez pensou no lado pervertido da coisa "cara, ele tem razão, qualquer dia eu estupro ele" - rindo sozinho.

Agora uma forte ventania se abatia sobre a cidade, carregadas nuvens cinza-escuro apareciam cada vez mais no céu, e feixes de luz prata invadiam a noite junto a barulhos de dar medo. O refeitório já se encontrava quase vazio e agora vários filmes eram exibidos em salas espalhadas pela mansão, e nesse dia em especial para acalmar as crianças aflitas com a ameaça de tempestade foi permitido que comessem a sobremesa nas salas de tv.

Matt caminhava nos corredores em busca de algum filme interessante para assistir. Passou pela primeira sala, exibiam 'Peter Pan' pela milésima vez. "Que chato!". Continuou caminhando. Na próxima sala o filme era 'Procurando Nemo' "patético, prefiro dormir", já morrendo de tédio e sem esperanças andou até uma outra sala com uma plaquinha Censura 16 anos "até parece" – abrindo a porta e o filme que tinha acabado de começar era 'Espíritos' "legal, adoro filme de terror. Ah se o Mello não estivesse de castigo, também gostaria de ver".

-Ei Matt você tem mesmo dezesseis anos? – perguntou um inspetor desmemoriado.

-Uhum – "só falta um ano mesmo, uma mentirinha não mata".

-Ah tá – suspeitando e anotando mentalmente para perguntar a Roger depois.

"Tomara que Roger não fique sabendo, senão vai encher o saco".

Sentou-se no chão sob uma almofada grande e vermelha, enquanto via o filme com os outros adolescentes na sala.

xXx

Mello resolveu tomar outro banho para esfriar a cabeça, depois ficou estudando e se entupindo de chocolate.

"Porque diabos aquele extraterrestre fica me olhando? Ele deve querer achar defeitos em mim, pontos fracos ou sei lá o que, amanhã perguntarei de novo sem o Roger por perto. E o que será que aquele porcaria do Matt tá fazendo? Nem pra me fazer companhia quando to de castigo." Mordendo um grande pedaço de chocolate "Hunf, vou tentar dormir. Já são quase dez horas e não to a fim de estudar mais." Tirou a roupa ficando apenas com uma samba-canção preta, e resmungava alguma reclamação, amaldiçoando aquele calor.

Nate após a janta foi assistir um filme de super-herói qualquer, enquanto tomava um sorvete de morango "será que ele ainda está bravo comigo? É uma pena que tenha ficado de castigo, sinto a falta da sua presença" freiou a linha de seus pensamentos. Desde quando sentia falta de Mello? "Mas eu sinto, é fato" Porque observava quando ele estava com o ruivo? E porque doía pensar nisso? "Será que eu estou com ciúmes?" sentia alguma coisa estranha. "Mas porque agora se o Matt sempre esteve com ele, desde que..." Nem ao menos se lembrava deles antes disso. "Eu sinto ciúmes deles ou da relação deles?" enrolando um cacho do cabelo "Mas se eu sentir ciúmes dele, quer dizer então que eu gosto dele? Em que sentido? Vou dar um jeito de descobrir" tendo uma idéia.

x

Em torno de dez da noite uma forte tempestade despencou dos céus, com raios, trovões, pingos grossos e pequeninas pedras de gelo, fazendo sons agudos nos vidros das janelas, que pareciam poder romper a qualquer instante. Os alunos se apressavam em direção aos quartos, os menores para se enfiarem embaixo de cobertas e assim afastarem o medo de todo aquele barulho.

O tal filme de terror acabara agora, e Matt foi para o quarto meio impressionado e temeroso, ele podia ter seus quinze anos, mas morria de medo dessas coisas "se eu contar pro Mello que fiquei com medo ele me enche pro resto da minha pobre vida" pensou chegando ao quarto escuro e acendendo a luz sem nem se importar com o outro ocupante do quarto que tentava dormir em vão.

-Oiiii gatchinho – se jogando em cima do amigo.

Aqueles olhos assassinos não o assustavam nem um pouco, já estava acostumado.

-Eu vou tomar um banho e já volto pra dormir com você tá? Não se preocupa que não demoro. Ai! – sendo atingido com um travesseiro.

-Some da minha frente ou eu não respondo por mim.

-Ui, to indo – levantando e pegando uma muda de roupa e indo pro banheiro.

Enquanto a água caia sob seu corpo pensava no dia que se passara "preciso urgentemente de um cigarro" mentalizava cada fato: o modo como o amigo foi carinhoso hoje, e depois como se descontrolou de novo, o abraço repentino, e "o filme do mau, eu devo ser uma mulherzinha mesmo, hunf" desligando o chuveiro, pegando a toalha pendurada no box e secando o corpo todo rapidamente, veste uma samba-canção vinho e solta, e vai para o quarto enquanto bagunçava os cabelos com a toalha numa tentativa de seca-los. Dessa vez não acendeu a luz "tenho amor à vida". Agora a tempestade se intensificava cada vez mais, e parecia mais amedrontadora. Deixou-se na cama de lado, fitando os olhos de Mello que o seguiam no escuro.

-Mihael?

-Oi

-Você vai comigo amanhã?

-Hum, sim.

-Você vai adorar, garanto – dando um grande sorriso.

-...

Ficaram quietos, os únicos barulhos eram o da chuva que caia sem piedade e os ventos que invadiam o recinto através de pequenos vãos na janela fazendo ruídos que se assemelhavam a pessoas chorando, "pessoas mortas". O ruivo sentia seu corpo todo se arrepiando, estava com medo. O amigo agora estava de costas para ele, virado pra parede, então abriu a gaveta e pegou o maço, o ambiente ficaria impregnado com o cheiro da fumaça, mas precisava daquilo. Fumar não parecia ter ajudado muito, não conseguia relaxar por causa daqueles "malditos ruídos medonhos" e aquele estrondos esporádicos vindos lá de fora. Queria uma coisa, tinha quase cem por cento de certeza que a resposta seria um grande 'não', mas não custava tentar.

-Mello

-Que é? – sonolento.

-Posso dormir com você?

-...Não.

-Por quê?

-Porque não.

-Ah deixa, eu to com medo.

Sentou-se na cama e fitou o amigo "com medo? Você é patético Jeevas" – ria da cara do amigo, e percebendo que era sério:

-Matt

-Sim?

-Você é uma bixa! – rindo mais ainda.

-Tá, eu sou uma bixa, mas posso dormir com você? – ajoelhando ao lado do amigo e fazendo cara de cachorro sem dono.

-Ai Deus, o que eu não faço por você Jeevas – se afastando pro canto da cama, encostando-se na parede e dando espaço pro amigo.

Mail ficou pasmo, quase não acreditava nisso.

-Caralho! Você tá falando sério? – colocando a mão na testa do outro.

-Anda logo antes que eu mude de idéia – tirando a mão de Matt de sua testa e mordendo.

-Ai – puxando a mão e fazendo careta enquanto se deitava de costas pro amigo puxando sua mão e colocando sobre sua cintura, e Mello já abria a boca para reclamar.

-Se você falar alguma coisa ou se mexer eu juro que te beijo! – rindo do mal-criado.

-Tarado – com uma expressão carrancuda.

-Boa noite Mihael.

-Noite.

"Chuvas nem sempre são ruins" pensou o ruivo antes de pegar no sono.

xXx

O sábado amanheceu também chuvoso e cinza, as nuvens estavam tão pesadas que deixavam toda a cidade num quase breu, dando um aspecto fúnebre à mansão. Matt abriu os olhos por volta das sete e meia da manhã, mas por causa do mau tempo que insistia em continuar resolveu dormir mais. Deu um longe suspiro, percebendo a posição em que estavam, Mello virado para a parede em posição fetal e ele também, seus corpos muito próximos, os dois quase nus, seu coração disparou "para de pensar besteiras! Ele é seu melhor amigo, de INFÂNCIA!" mas seu corpo não assimilava isso, por mais que tentasse, imaginava como seria bom poder correr suas mãos por cada pedacinho de Mello "cara, eu vou pro inferno" fechando os olhos "como posso ficar excitado vendo meu melhor amigo dormindo? Pare pensar em coisas pervertidas! É uma ordem Mail Jeevas" tentando acalmar seus pensamentos pecaminosos. Puxou o ar com força e sentiu uma vontade súbita de tossir "malditos[cof, cigarros". Mello acordou com o barulho e vendo a penumbra no ambiente decidiu-se por dormir mais também, fechou os olhos novamente, colocou a mão para trás tateando, procurando a de Matt, entrelaçando-a com a sua, e levando-as para perto do seu peito e ao mesmo tempo puxando Matt para mais perto e indo para trás até encaixar seu quadril ao corpo dele, fazendo um manhoso "huuum" e dormindo de novo. Matt quase teve um 'troço', mordeu forte o lábio inferior com num castigo por sua mente maquinar tanta coisa e em tantas posições ao mesmo tempo "e eu ainda tava tentando não ficar excitado" pensando em coisas desagradáveis para acalmar seu baixo ventre, não conseguindo grandes resultados. Seus corpos estavam suados graças ao calor, e unidos, colados "como ele é quente, que absurdo! Vou pensar em filhotinhos fofinhos e mortos, quem sabe resolve" e ficou lutando contra si até adormecer.

[Toc, toc e nada, mais uma vez. [Toc, toc silêncio, 3 4 5 vezes, ia entrar;

Um inspetor entra no quarto fazendo barulho na porta e acendendo a luz. Mello abriu os olhos vagarosamente e pensando em cometer um homicídio com o invasor. Matt também abria os olhos com dificuldade olhando o intruso.

-Mas que #$& tá acontecendo aqui? – gritou o loiro se sentando ainda de mãos dadas com Matt – hoje é sábado, até aonde eu sei eu posso dormir até a hora que eu bem entender!

-Eu é que pergunto o que está acontecendo aqui – se referindo aos adolescentes quase nus dormindo juntos de mãos dadas.

Foi então que Mello olhou para si e o amigo, que agora também se sentava, e voltando a falar mais nervoso ainda.

-Agora você vai proibir amigos de infância de dormirem juntos? A gente sempre fez isso!A malicia tá na sua cabeça, e mesmo que fosse outra coisa a minha opção sexual não é da sua conta – já fazendo um escândalo indignado.

"Não é bem assim" pensou Matt, mas apoiando o amigo.

-Mas vocês não tem mais cinco anos de idade, e eu não posso proibir nada, quem pode é o Roger – o inspetor com certeza reportaria o fato a Roger, afinal adolescentes gays era algo realmente problemático – Mas não vim aqui discutir isso.

-Mas que merda você veio fazer aqui? – berrando com grosseria ao extremo, fazendo o inspetor ficar sem graça perante o amontoado de curiosos na porta.

-Roger quer vê-lo, parece que você empatou com o Near no ultimo simulado – com uma voz tediosa, não suportava esses geniosinhos.

-Ah, obrigado – e o homem sai do quarto, fechando a porta.

Até Matt ficou surpreso com o agradecimento do amigo, era muito raro ele ser educado.

-Matt eu to superando o Near! – abraçando o amigo bem forte, que retribuiu com um sorriso.

-Logo logo você passa ele.

"Graças a Deus uma noticia boa, senão eu teria que agüenta-lo o dia todo de péssimo humor".

-Vem Matt vamos tomar um banho.

-Juntos? – o mais espantado que pudesse estar.

-Eu não acho uma boa idéia, eu posso tentar abusar de você – mais com medo de si próprio do que com malicia.

-Tá né – fazendo um gesto negativo com a cabeça em reprovação – Tenho a impressão que nossa fuga hoje será ótima, tudo parece ótimo – sorrindo de orelha a orelha entrando no banheiro.

Matt aproveitou para fumar e ficar se remoendo e se arrependendo de não ter tido coragem de aceitar o convite de tomar banho com Mello. "Mas se você fosse definitivamente abusaria dele, ainda mais depois de hoje de manhã, seu maníaco" fazendo bolinhas com a fumaça do cigarro enquanto desenhava no vidro embaçado da janela. _**Matt[um coraçãoMello.**_

****

**Nota da autora 2: **Por enquanto tá mais pra um shonen-ai, mas já tem outros capítulos escritos, dependendo do número de reviews eu continuo. Gostou? Review. Amou? Review! Odiou e quer me xingar? T.T Deixe review também pra eu saber no que errei.

Acredito que tenha caído um pouco no clichê das personalidades, mas imagino que seja porque gosto deles assim.

Espero que tenham gostado, obrigada por lerem!


	2. Échappée

**n/a:** "" para pensamentos [ para sons e ' para coisas que já existem ou às vezes fazendo a função das aspas para não confundir.

Nesse capitulo eu explorei bastante o universo alternativo,no próximo capitulo,algumas explicações para minhas loucuras.

**aviso:** só relembrando é** yaoi** .

Capítulo II

"**Échappée****"**

- Nessa manhã foi encontrado um corpo num famoso parque do centro da cidade. Mulher, branca, aproximadamente 20 anos. Segundo informações dos peritos a _causa mortis_ foi uma série de ferimentos profundos causados por um objeto cortante, provavelmente uma faca caseira. A policia ainda não têm suspeitos, mas acredita que se trate de um _serial killer_, pois é um crime considerado peculiar, os ferimentos foram desferidos estrategicamente em forma de cruz. A vitima usava um manto simbolizando uma santa da religião católica. Foi encontrada uma pequena caixa de madeira amarrada a seu corpo, em seu interior havia pétalas de rosas de várias cores, um crucifixo, e uma imagem de uma outra santa –.

A televisão na sala dos professores era desligada agora por um professor que preparava junto com os colegas o planejamento para a semana de aula.

-Mas que notícia agradável para começar um sábado desses – num tom irônico, olhando desanimado para a TV que a pouco funcionava.

-E que coisa horrível não? A moça só tinha vinte anos. Não estamos mais seguros em lugar nenhum – comentava um inspetor.

Roger observava a conversa em silêncio, os cotovelos apoiados na mesa e os dedos entrelaçados apoiando o rosto cansado, em seguida anunciando:

-Preciso ir ao encontro de Near e Mello para felicitá-los. Com licença senhores – retirando-se da sala pensativo.

Ao chegar a seu escritório que ficava no segundo andar da mansão, destrancou a porta, entrou e a encostou. Sentou-se em sua grande cadeira revestida de couro marfim. O cômodo era grande, prateleiras de madeira cercavam as paredes laterais até o teto, todas cheias de livros (perfeitamente organizados e classificados), objetos também repousavam sob elas, em sua maioria antiguidades que colecionava. A parede dos fundos era toda de vidro, como uma enorme janela, coberta por grossas cortinas de um veludo vinho escuro. Tudo bem tradicional, clássico ou pode-se até dizer saudosista. A sala agora era fracamente iluminada por dois abajures num estilo inglês dispostos sobre a mesa de madeira escura, um móvel antigo e tradicional como tudo na sala. Ali era tudo perfeitamente limpo e organizado, porém o ambiente desprendia um forte aroma de antiquário e madeira. Roger perdia-se em seus devaneios, na mesma posição que se encontrava há pouco. Escutou batidas na porta.

-Entre.

Um garoto pequeno de cabelos e pele muito alvos adentrou a sala pisando muito suavemente. Como sempre vestia roupas brancas e folgadas. Parou em frente a uma das cadeiras próximas à mesa. O senhor fez um gesto com a mão apontando uma delas.

-Sente-se, por favor, Near – o garoto obedeceu.

-Obrigado – sem nenhuma emoção na voz, dobrando uma das pernas junto ao corpo e começando a enrolar um cacho.

-Mello logo estará aqui e lhes direi o motivo de tê-los chamado.

River apenas assentiu com a cabeça, sem pronunciar uma palavra. Em poucos segundos um loiro de cabelos molhados despontava na porta. O velho senhor pediu a este que também se sentasse.

-Primeiro eu gostaria de parabenizá-los por empatarem no primeiro lugar dos simulados – dando uma pausa para observar os adolescentes – e gostaria também de informá-los que o senhor Ryuuzaki quer pessoalmente dar-lhes uma recompensa, levando vocês para um passeio hoje aonde desejarem, daqui à uma hora ele virá buscá-los com Watari.

A felicidade era visível nos olhos de Mello, o dia havia começado mais do que bom, empatar com Near e ver L num único dia era maravilhoso demais para que não deixasse transparecer. Já o outro não esboçava reação alguma, apesar de que seus olhos pareciam mais vivos, adorava L tanto quanto o loiro. Roger abria a boca para voltar a falar, mas batidas na porta o fizeram calar.

-Entre – do outro lado da porta uma inspetora tinha um olhar preocupado.

-Com licença, desculpe a intromissão, mas preciso lhe falar, em particular – meio sem jeito. Roger caminhou até a porta e ela lhe sussurrou algo, fazendo com que o senhor assumisse uma expressão preocupadíssima, até perdendo a cor. Pigarreou um [ham, ham; agradeceu e voltou a seu assento, enquanto a mulher se retirava, as outras figuras na sala o seguindo com os olhos.

-Morreu alguém? – perguntava Mello muito indiscretamente, não se contendo – parece que você vai ter um troço.

-Mais ou menos – a voz tremula e falha.

-Como é que se morre alguém mais ou menos? Corta essa. Que é que houve?

-Não é nada que você deva saber – agora num tom mais firme – Eu preciso discutir uma outra coisa com você Mello. Near, se quiser pode se retirar. – o albino apenar murmurou um 'com licença' e retirou. O outro fitava Roger com certo medo do que viria.

Fique calmo, não é nada grave – tentando manter o tom calmo após a noticia estapafúrdia que acabara de receber – Um dos inspetores me informou hoje mais cedo sobre o seu escândalo desnecessário e o fato de que você estava dormindo com o Matt – encostando o queixo nos dedos mais uma vez entrelaçados e suspirando – Eu vou ser bem claro e direto, não acredito que haja mais alguma coisa além de amizade entre você e Jeevas, mas por desencarno de consciência peço que durma cada um em sua cama. E peço também encarecidamente para não fazer mais uma algazarra dessas ou eu terei de tomar medidas drásticas, estamos entendidos Mihael?

-Você sabe como fico quando sou acordado de manhã num sábado, aquele inspetor mereceu.

-Estamos entendidos? – aumentando o tom da voz.

-Tá, que se dane – fazendo pouco caso – mais alguma coisa?

-Não, fique pronto dentro do horário, tenha um bom dia – acompanhando um Mello carrancudo até a porta e fechando-a logo atrás, depois pegando um lenço do bolso e secando o suor que escorria de sua testa, causado pelos nervos que a noticia provocou. Não iria contar nada agora, primeiro pensaria numa maneira de suavizar a situação.

xXx

A poderosa chuva que antes lavava a cidade agora não passava de uma fina garoa, o sol aos poucos despontava entre o céu ainda nublado. O famoso detetive acabara de chegar à mansão, acompanhado do fiel mordomo. Esperava os garotos na sala de Roger enquanto tomava café com uma quantidade absurda de açúcar.

-Você parece nervoso Roger, aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou o jovem de cabelos negros.

-Hum, na verdade sim – tentando manter o tom calmo e a face pacifica habitual – Você está ciente sobre o acontecimento dessa manhã?

-Ah sim, agora compreendo o problema. Ele já sabe?

-Ainda não, não sei se devo – sendo interrompido por ruídos na porta – Entre.

A porta de madeira maciça se abriu, dois garotos entraram. O primeiro era o loiro, vestia uma blusa sem mangas de gorro e com um zíper no meio, de um tecido macio de cor preta, vestia também uma calça de couro preta e justa, nos pés um coturno. A segunda figura era tão pálida que quase chegava a ser fantasmagórica, usava as roupas brancas costumeiras e um tênis adidas totalmente branco. E ele sorria, por mais incrível que isso fosse. Tinha dentes brancos e perfeitos "e meu Deus! Que sorriso lindo! Essa criatura extraterrestre podia sorrir mais, ele tem até 'covinhas', que boni...". Ao perceber na "coisa ridícula" em que havia acabado de pensar, fez questão de lembrar o quanto odiava "aquele pirralho arrogante".

Bom dia – disse o animado jovem sentado com as pernas dobradas junto ao corpo, e os pés descalços na cadeira. Segurava uma xícara da maneira mais estranha que alguém poderia fazê-lo. Trajava uma camiseta branca de manga comprida e uma calça jeans bastante comum.

-Bom dia L.

-Dia – o loiro observava cuidadosamente aquele que tinha sua merecida admiração.

-Vamos senhor Ryuuzaki? – Watari que estava de pé ao lado de L, usava um terno fino e esperava a partida.

-Sim – e voltando os olhos para o abatido, e que agora parecia possuir mais rugas, Roger – depois discutiremos o assunto, obrigado pelo café – se levantando e indo em direção à porta.

O velho administrador do lar Wammy apenas assentiu e resolveu acompanha-los até o jardim que levaria até a entrada do orfanato. Os cinco caminharam em silêncio até o carro, falando na hora da despedida.

x

Watari dirigia e os três iam atrás na limusine conversando animadamente sobre banalidades.

-Pode parar aqui Watari – estacionou em frente a uma enorme confeitaria.

Desceram do carro L, Mello e depois Near. O mais velho se aproximou da janela da frente do automóvel caminhando curvado e desleixado.

-Pode ir, daqui nós iremos andando.

-Como o senhor quiser – dando partida e sumindo em meio aos muitos carros na avenida.

Entraram na confeitaria, o mais velho especialmente animado, seus olhos brilhando ao pousar em todos aqueles doces, tortas, bolos, musses, e principalmente morangos.

-Oh senhor Ryuuzaki, veio buscar a encomenda? Só um minuto – era uma senhora com um forte sotaque alemão, gorda, alta, loira de olhos claros, e muito sorridente, desapareceu por entre uma cortina de contas coloridas. O detetive andava por toda a confeitaria com uma expressão feliz, se assemelhava a uma criança na 'Disneylândia'. Near também observava todo aquele palácio de doces, espantado com a quantidade de coisas apetitosas. Mello apenas prestava atenção no outro, refletindo como ele parecia ser outra pessoa assim de repente.

Sem muita demora a grande senhora trazia três grandes embrulhos e os colocava sob o balcão. "Ela parece uma geladeira" pensou Mello inevitavelmente rindo.

-Esta ser o bolo de morango com creme, com morango extra, esta ser a de chocolate, e a outra de chocolate branco. Mais alguma coisa?¹

Durante uns quinze minutos o moreno apontou doces e mais doces para levar também. Começava a trovejar novamente e o vento soprava forte. Pagaram à conta, pegaram os montes de sacolas e foram andando em direção ao lado esquerdo da avenida.

-O meu apartamento fica aqui perto, Raito-kun está nos aguardando, espero que não se importem – sorrindo e se concentrando em não derrubar nenhuma das suas preciosidades.

-Tudo bem – os dois ao mesmo tempo. Mello apesar de feliz estava meio quieto, talvez incomodado por ser obrigado a sair com seu rival, ou talvez incomodado com seus próprios pensamentos. Andava um pouco atrás.

Um forte estrondo, um raio, e no segundo seguinte água fria;

-Se apresse Mello ou ficará ensopado – e o moreno andava mais rápido na tentativa de salvar os doces.

Em cerca de um minuto chegaram ao prédio, entraram rápido. Ryuuzaki suspirava aliviado por ter salvo tudo. Estavam bem molhados apesar do pouco tempo na chuva, subiram pelo elevador do hall social.

-Mello, aperta o nove por favor – suas mãos estavam ocupadas com muitas sacolas, impedindo-o de fazê-lo.

-Ah claro – sorrindo e passando cuidadosamente os embrulhos para uma única mão e assim pressionando o botão redondo na parede de metal.

Finalmente a porta se abriu, dando visão a um pequeno hall com duas estátuas de anjos particularmente estranhas, e no centro uma porta de cor clara. Ela foi aberta por um jovem de cabelos castanhos, meio avermelhados. Era alto, tinha uma postura perfeita e era muito bonito, vestia uma camisa vinho e calça preta, sorria simpaticamente.

-Sejam bem-vindos, prazer em conhecê-los – fazendo uma reverência, e depois foi ajudar L com as sacolas, carregando-as até outra cômodo – venham, por aqui por favor – os três o acompanharam até o que revelava ser a cozinha.

-Obrigado Raito-kun – começando a guardar parte das encomendas na geladeira – Pode buscar toalhas para nós? – olhando o próprio corpo molhado e depois o dos adolescentes, Near parecia especialmente com frio.

-Ah, que descuido o meu. Com licença – e saindo da cozinha.

-Venham – indo em direção a sala sem terminar de guardar as guloseimas.

A sala era vasta e bastante espaçosa. Próximo à entrada ficava um barzinho, no fundo uma grande sacada tomava toda a parede no lado esquerdo, do lado direito ficava um rack com TV, dvd, aparelho de som e alguns filmes, de frente a ele e de costas para a porta um sofá branco de camurça em semicirculo. Do lado esquerdo, próximo à porta que levava ao corredor ficava um outro sofá grande bege claro, em sua outra ponta perto da sacada havia uma mesinha com um abajur de cúpula branca e pequenas contas o enfeitavam, frente ao sofá havia uma pequena mesa de centro retangular, e paralelo a ela outro sofá do mesmo jogo só que menor, e duas confortáveis poltronas brancas eram dispostas ao lado.

Sem que esperassem muito Yagami surge do corredor trazendo três toalhas brancas e entregando-as aos três ensopados que murmuraram um 'obrigado'. Enquanto se secavam, um ruído vindo da cozinha anunciava que Watari chegara, obviamente pela porta dos fundos.

Near tremia e sua boca estava roxa, uma reação um tanto exagerada, era realmente frágil.

-Near-kun está bem? – perguntou Ryuuzaki preocupado.

-S.sim – ainda tremia.

"Ele é um fraco inútil mesmo, loser" Mello o observava assustado.

-Ele não ta bem L, pode emprestar roupas e um cobertor pra ele? – sem pensar exatamente no que dizia – não que eu me importe, mas se ele morrer o Roger me mata.

O detetive sorriu e assentiu com a cabeça, sumindo com o garoto mais pálido que o normal pelo corredor. Mello continuou se secando, dando atenção especial aos cabelos que estavam bastante úmidos. Resolveu tirar a camiseta para se secar melhor, abria o zíper devagar enquanto Raito o fitava se acomodando no sofá maior. Assim que terminou retirou a peça e a deixou repousar no braço do sofá. Sem prestar muita atenção passou a toalha pelo peito nu, era bastante magro, porém tinha um corpo bonito, o moreno com certeza havia percebido, o comia com os olhos achando que era de certa forma feminino, mas desviou o olhar rapidamente pensando nos olhares pervertidos que deveria estar lançando ao outro. O loiro acabou percebendo e ficando um pouco sem graça, o que o induziu a ficar um pouco corado e a pensar, ou melhor, a se forçar a pensar que aquilo foi fruto de sua imaginação. Aquele ar desconfortável logo desapareceu quando L e Near voltaram, o segundo agora usava uma camisa branca aparentemente de algodão e sua 'boxer' da mesma cor, que a camisa cobria quase por inteira. Vinha enrolado num coberto azul-claro.

"Ele ta tão malditamente sexy" não conseguindo conter seus pensamentos, e também não conseguindo se controlar ao reparar no volume na 'boxer' do outro, desviando os olhos azuis antes que o outro percebesse. "Essa perversão toda deve ser efeito da convivência com o depravado do Matt".Imagens sujas se passavam em sua mente, incluindo um Near nu. Logo chacoalhava a cabeça negativamente para espantar tais delírios. Sentiu alguém cutucá-lo.

-Isso é pra você Mello – entregando uma camiseta preta com as mãos geladas.

-Ah obrigado Near – sem jeito, e vestiu a peça.

Mello se largou no sofá atrás de si, e Near se acomodou a seu lado, encolhendo uma das pernas na posição típica, se enrolando mais ainda no cobertor e levando o dedo indicador ao cabelo molhado. L se sentava ao lado de Raito. A chuva quase cessava novamente. Agora Watari vinha à sala trazendo um carrinho parecido com aqueles de hotéis feitos para serviço de quarto, o aproximou da mesa e dispunha xícaras, talheres, pratos, bandejas com doces e pedaços de bolo, bules com café, leite, chá e chocolate quente. Pegou a blusa molhada sob o sofá e foi em direção ao quarto buscar as roupas do outro. Enquanto isso todos se serviam. Near espetou um pedaço do bolo de chocolate branco com o garfo, levando-o próximo à boca e parando no meio do caminho.

-Você é Yagami Raito, o suspeito de ser Kira, certo? – ríspido.

-Sim, sou eu – totalmente desconcertado, tentando sorrir.

-Hum.

-Eu tenho que vigiá-lo – disse L com uma expressão que Mello julgou como pervertida.

-Entendo.

-Querem ir a algum lugar em particular hoje? – perguntou o acusado tentando mudar de assunto.

Pensaram uns segundos.

-Não, acho que não – respondeu o loiro.

-Raito-kun sugeriu irmos a uma feira de coisas típicas do Japão que vai ser num parque aqui perto, é uma feira bastante famosa, o que vocês acham?

-Pra mim ta bom.

-Hum, ok.

-Mas vamos esperar um pouco ainda está chovendo né?

-Está certo Raito-kun. Vamos jogar xadrez?

Nate ao ouvir a proposta pareceu estranhamente feliz.L foi até o rack, abriu uma gaveta e trouxe dois tabuleiros de madeira e uma caixa com peças. Tiraram os doces da mesa e colocaram no chão. Near e L trocaram de lugar a pedido do mais novo. Ficaram então: do lado direito da sala Mello e L, e conseqüentemente do lado esquerdo Near e Raito. Jogaram algumas almofadas no chão e se sentaram sob elas. Fizeram uma aposta. Deram inicio ao jogo.

As brancas começam. Peões, torres, cavalos, bispos, rainha, movimento, captura, os reis nunca podem se tocar;

-Aaah Ryuuzaki você me deixou ganhar! – o jovem de cabelos vermelhos reclamava.

-Não, você ganhou – colocando o polegar na boca.

-Sim, você deixou. Você mesmo já admitiu que é infantil e odeia perder, e não parece nem um pouco incomodado.

-Você tem razão – desistindo de argumentar e dando atenção ao outro jogo.

-Xeque – num tom monótono, enrolando uma mecha por entre os dedos.

O outro estreitou os olhos e sorriu.

-Xeque – movendo uma peça.

Near observou demoradamente o tabuleiro, imaginando as inúmeras possibilidades e jogadas.

-Anda logo pirralho, você demora mil anos.

-É por isso que sempre te venço Mello – e movendo uma peça simplesmente – Xeque-mate – com um sorriso de satisfação.

Mihael via a cena desacreditando daquilo "não pode ser", já estava quase bufando prestes a fazer um belo drama, e por isso não percebeu quando o albino engatinhou até ele, chegando perigosamente perto. Até que sentiu a língua do outro no canto de sua boca, numa lambida.

-O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE TÁ FAZENDO? – ficando em pé num pulo, quase caindo sentado no sofá. Extremamente assustado, surpreso.

-Estava sujo de chocolate – num tom inocente e olhando o dramático com uma expressão confusa.

Raito não agüentou e caiu na gargalhada, e o detetive sorria pensando em como acalmar a situação.

-Nunca mais faça uma coisa dessas – esfregando as costas da mão na região aonde o outro tocara – eu não gosto de garotos e muito menos de você.

-Desculpe – sem dar a menor importância a todo aquele show, num tom totalmente casual.

[Ham, ham;

-Já estão devidamente secas – entregando as roupas a seus respectivos donos.

-Obrigado Watari.

Mello se trocou na sala mesmo, e Near foi a um outro cômodo. Era 12:14 e estavam todos prontos.

-Bom, a chuva parou completamente, vamos?

Todos concordaram e desceram ao subsolo para irem de carro até aonde ocorria a tal exposição.

x

Chegaram ao local, o parque era lindo, cercado por muitas árvores de cerejeira e muitas outras árvores e plantas. Possuía também vários laguinhos e pequenas cachoeiras com pedras, carpas e a típica decoração japonesa. No centro do parque havia uma espécie de avenida onde estava instalada a feira. Diversas barraquinhas ofereciam todo tipo de coisa: comida (sushi e sashimi, biscoitos de gengibre, doces e especiarias em geral); bebidas (saquê e muitos drinks feitos a partir dele, e bebidas comuns); jogos (daquele que se ganha um prêmio e fliperamas); lembrançinhas com kanjis; e artesanato (luminárias, origamis, bibelôs, etc). Havia também um grande templo no centro da rua, em frente uma banda tocava e uma linda mulher com trajes e maquiagens orientais cantava canções tradicionais.

Os quatro eram um tanto estranhos em meio da multidão: Raito era quase a perfeição em pessoa; L era totalmente o oposto, exótico; Near também tinha um jeito peculiar de caminhar, e odiava multidões; Mello andava a passos firmes com a face séria e olhos que mostravam perigo. Caminharam por toda a feira, comprando muitas lembrançinhas e doces. Resolveram tirar uma foto, sugestão de Raito.

-Nunca tirei uma foto com amigos – com o polegar na boca pensativo. E foi puxado. Aproximaram-se em frente à máquina, para que todos aparecessem, escolheram uma moldura de bichinhos de um anime.

[Click;

Raito saiu sorrindo, L com uma expressão de curiosidade mista de felicidade, Near com os olhos estranhamente grandes e brilhantes com um quase imperceptível sorriso, e Mello com os olhos semicerrados e uma sobrancelha erguida olhando o outro como se fosse um ET. A melhor definição para a foto seria: cômica.

Dividiram as fotos que eram adesivas e foram almoçar em uma das barraquinhas. Depois de devidamente alimentados foram jogar. Primeiro escolheram o tiro ao alvo, somente dois deles quiseram jogar. Ryuuzaki ganhou um leãozinho de pelúcia bastante cabeludo e de olhos grandes que era estranhamente parecido com ele. Mello, um cachorrinho. Passaram por outras barraquinhas de jogos, Near ganhou um coelhinho amarelo com uma fitinha dourada numa pescaria com peixes dourados de verdade, depois compraram mais coisas que acharam interessantes, ficando cheios de sacolinhas. A tarde chegava a seu fim, nublada e úmida, decidiram descansar num banco de madeira frente a um lago, e embaixo de uma frondosa cerejeira que deixava suas pétalas caírem com a brisa. Conversavam sobre o dia que havia se passado e futuros passeios que gostariam de fazer. Porém, mais uma vez foram castigados com a chuva.

-Hey, peguem as compras e vão para o templo se abrigarem, Near pode ficar doente, eu e Ryuuzaki já vamos.

Assentiram e o fizeram correndo, e Mello numa ultima olhadela impulsionada pela estranheza do pedido, viu uma cena que o paralisou: Raito jogava o outro contra a árvore e tomava seus lábios fervorosamente, e ao que parecia não havia nenhuma resistência. Seu coração disparou, nunca imaginaria uma coisa dessas. Voltando a si percebeu o quanto já estava molhado e continuou a correr até alcançar Near e o templo.

x

-Eu precisava fazer isso, não agüentava mais, desculpa acabei fazendo você ficar molhado.

-Tudo bem, eu não me importo – e puxando o outro pelo colarinho, unindo os lábios molhados novamente.

x

Os dois chegaram ao templo com a respiração pesada, estava estranhamente vazio. Sentaram-se no chão, apoiando a coluna na parede, soltando as sacolas ao lado. Apesar da corrida estavam bastante molhados.

-Amanhã você é meu escravo – disse o mais novo satisfeito.

-Eu sei – baixando a cabeça e pensando porque tinha que ter perdido aquele maldito jogo de xadrez.

-Vai ser divertido.

-...

-Ah toma – dando o coelhinho de pelúcia que tinha ganho mais cedo.

-Porque tá me dando isso?

-Agradecimento por sua preocupação mais cedo, mesmo que involuntária. E porque eu gosto de Mello – se aproximando do outro e enrolando uma mecha do cabelo louro dele em seus dedos.

-Como você pode gostar de mim se eu sempre te maltrato? – num tom de quem não acreditava, "talvez seja um jogo ou eu sei lá".

-Eu não sei Mello – e se aproximando mais, com certeza iria beijá-lo. Mas Mello num impulso virou o rosto, ficando terrivelmente corado.

Duas pessoas conhecidas e encharcadas adentram o recinto.

-Vocês estão bem?

-Sim L – desvencilhando a mão do cabelo do outro.

-Acho que temos que esperar aqui não? – sentando, e L logo fez o mesmo. Esperaram cerca de vinte minutos e a chuva sequer diminuiu, então Watari veio buscá-los cheio de guarda-chuvas. Já voltariam a Wammy's house. Chegaram à mansão quando a noite já se fazia presente, Se despediram, e Ryuuzaki prometeu vê-los novamente assim que possível.

xXx

Assim que entrou na mansão subiu para o seu quarto, queria encontrar logo o melhor amigo e contar sobre seu dia, mas chegando ao quarto ele não estava lá, foi então tomar um banho pra tirar a água fria do corpo.

Procurou o amigo por todos os cantos, mas não o encontrou, um pouco chateado resolveu dormir, pois estava cansado e essa noite iriam sair.

-Acorda Mello – alguém o sacudia.

-Ah, oi Matt - sorrindo e sentando preguiçoso.

-Se troca que a gente já vai – meio nervoso e fumando.

-Já vou.

Trocou-se, vestia uma calça de couro justa, coturno, uma blusa colada preta e de zíper também, luvas que deixavam metade dos dedos de fora e usava o crucifixo. Matt usava uma blusa com listras horizontais vermelhas e pretas, luvas, uma calça jeans justa e uma espécie de coturno também Saíram sorrateiramente pela janela do quarto que ficava no segundo andar, com a ajuda de uma corda.

-Vem – mais alegre que o normal e puxando o amigo pela rua do orfanato que agora estava deserta, andaram por uns cinco minutos, e chegaram a uma casa abandonada de madeira, cheia de mato e muito escura, Matt abriu o grande portão da frente e pediu:

-Fecha os olhos.

-Tá – espiando por entre os dedos.

-Não espia seu chato – mostrando a língua

-Tá, tá – agora tampando bem os olhos.

Ouviu um barulho de motor e de dentro daquela garagem sombria saia um carro vermelho de modelo antigo muito bonito, o amigo o dirigia.

-Daonde surgiu isso? – muitíssimo surpreso.

-Hum, pode chamar de herança de família. Entra ai.

Mello obedeceu ao amigo, e seguiram pela rua cheia de arvores enormes e mal cuidadas que tampavam totalmente a iluminação, era por volta de meia noite e meia.

-Aonde você aprendeu a dirigir?

-Por ai.

-Ah é? E com quem? – exigindo explicações, pois alguém que se dizia seu melhor amigo não devia esconder coisas assim.

-Com uma garota, faz um tempo.

-Hum – ainda insatisfeito, mas resolvendo não fazer muitas perguntas, pelo que conhecia do outro, ele não iria falar mesmo.

Ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, Mello se sentindo traído e Matt pensando como fazer o amigo parar com a frescura enquanto fumava.

-Eu tive que dormir com muita gente pra tentar te esquecer – fazendo piada.

Mello olhou o outro surpreso – Como é que é?

-Mas eu falhei miseravelmente, não se preocupe – parou o carro num baque, numa rua deserta, se aproximou do amigo, olhou bem seus olhos azuis, ficou assim por uns segundos.

-É, eu não posso – voltando a seu lugar e dando partida no carro.

-Não pode o que? – totalmente confuso.

-Nada.

-Tá, que se dane.

Silêncio mais uma vez.

-Nós temos que passar num cara antes de irmos aonde eu disse que iríamos tudo bem?

-Aham.

Estacionaram em frente a um prédio velho caindo aos pedaços, o lugar era horrível e por incrível que pareça muita gente morava lá, com certeza os piores tipos da sociedade.

-Espera aqui, não saia por nada nesse mundo – saindo do carro e acendendo outro cigarro na brasa do que estava no fim. Foi até a portaria, tocou o interfone e falou alguma coisa inaudível.

O lugar era fracamente iluminado por um poste de luz prestes a queimar, a claridade que fazia era alaranjada e fazia um barulho incômodo. Matt esperava encostado na parede. Logo um homem quase careca aparecia para falar com o ruivo, o pouco cabelo que tinha estava sujo, a barba mal feita, tinha o rosto magro e o corpo gordo, parecia um mendigo. Do carro Mello viu que o homem entregou uma caixa a Matt, ele falou alguma coisa que não conseguiu decifrar. O ruivo veio até o carro, abriu o porta-malas e guardou a caixa, pegando uma mala e levando até o homem. O estranho abriu a mala e começou a contar o que parecia ser dinheiro. E de repente começou a gritar alguma coisa e apontava uma arma para Matt, tinha alguma coisa errada. Mello decidiu descer do carro e ver o que acontecia, jamais deixaria o amigo morrer ali sem fazer nada. Antes que abrisse a porta decidiu procurar por alguma coisa para bater no tal sujeito. Acabou encontrando uma 38 no porta-luvas, a pegou e saiu do carro.

-Eu já falei pro cara que eu quero mais mil dollares, eu não vou deixar você ir se não der meu dinheiro! – gritava visivelmente embriagado ou até coisa pior.

-Eu não posso fazer nada, eu só entrego – com as mãos levantadas e um tom de quem estava de saco cheio e pouco preocupado, enquanto o outro lhe apontava a arma furiosamente.

Mello chegou por trás do homem e então apontou a arma para sua cabeça.

-Larga a arma ou eu estouro seus miólos.

O homem ia se virar, mas Mello deu um soco em seu rosto antes, fazendo com que o homem caísse no chão e a arma voasse longe.

-Ele já disse que não tem nada a ver com isso né? Então se manda verme. Vem Matt – mantendo a arma apontada para o maltrapilho até chegar ao carro.

-Eu não disse pra você não sair do carro cacete? – bravo ligando o carro.

-Cala a boca, eu salvei a sua vida.

-Eu ia me virar sozinho.

-Ingrato.

-Hunf, tá, obrigado por salvar minha vida senhor Mello todo poderoso – zombando do amigo, riram.

-Agora tá melhor. Que tem nessa caixa?

-Sinceramente? Não faço a menor idéia, e nem quero saber.

-Mas porque tá fazendo isso então?

-A gente precisa de grana pra sair né?

-Você faz isso toda vez?

-Não, a maioria das vezes eu roubo o Roger – sorrindo.

-Você tá virando um trombadinha – cara de reprovação - e aonde você conheceu esse cara pra quem você tá fazendo essa entrega?

-Você faz perguntas demais – ficando quieto.

Chegaram a uma boate muito movimentada, com uma enorme fila na frente. Desceram do carro, pegaram a tal caixa. Matt foi até um segurança que parecia o conhecer, o cumprimentou e fez sinal para Mello, o rapaz deu passagem a eles, e houve um murmúrio geral de reclamação do pessoal na fila. O lugar estava lotado, muitas pessoas dançavam, bebiam, falavam. O lugar era enorme, tinha muitas luzes e um Dj discotecava de um lugar mais alto. No final da pista ficava uma escada que levava pra sala vip, era também guardada por seguranças e os dois passaram tranquilamente mais uma vez. Foram até uma mesa lá nos fundos onde um grande homem num terno de risca de giz muito fino fumava um charuto, enquanto era cercado por muitas mulheres semi-nuas. Tinha a cabeça raspada, era gordo, e usava um grande anel com a letra S no dedinho. Matt colocou a caixa sob a mesa. O mafioso apenas a olhou e em seguida deu um grande bolo de dinheiro ao ruivo.

-Bom fazer negócios com você Matt.

-Igualmente – sorrindo de lado.

-Hoje é tudo por conta da casa.

-Obrigado – e se retirando, aquele homem lhe dava calafrios.

A parte vip da boate também era imensa, tinha uma grande pista lotada e com pedestais para stripers, um espaçoso bar e várias mesinhas. Tinha também uma parte com um tipo de mini-cassino onde homens muito ricos apostavam e eram rodeados de dançarinas.

-Vem, vamos nos divertir – e Matt arrastava o amigo para o bar.

x

-Experimenta – empurrando o próprio copo de uísque para o amigo – mas beba pouco e devagar, é forte.

E assim o fez. Pegou o copo e se aproximou das narinas, o cheirou, na verdade não era muito agradável, mas resolveu persistir na missão que lhe fora incumbida. Levou-o então até a boca, virou lentamente, o liquido apenas encostou em seus lábios, pôs a língua neles tentando decifrar o sabor. Amargo. Tomou coragem e tomou um pequeno gole e cuspindo logo em seguida fazendo uma careta.

-Isso é... – tentando achar uma definição humana para muito mais que horrível – meu Deus, nem tenho palavras, pavoroso eu diria – O ruivo riu.

-Hum, eu gosto, mas também gosto de café sem açúcar – segurando o copo entre os dedos, e olhando a marca que se formara aonde a boca do outro havia tocado, fazendo questão de encostar a boca ali no gole que tomava – quer tentar algo mais doce?

-Quero – simples, seco, porém sorrindo.

-Hum – terminando o uísque – garçom um Martini² pra ele e um Bloody-Mary³ pra mim.

O rapaz engravatado apenas fez que sim num gesto, servindo-os e depois indo atender um casal que chamava.

Mello mais uma vez cheirou o recipiente, que agora continha um liquido quase transparente, de cheiro 'doce' e muito agradável. Tomou um grande gole. Era muito diferente.

-E ai? O que achou? Pelo menos não cuspiu.

-Leve, doce e um pouco – "como definir?" – azedo acho, mas muito bom – tomando mais um gole.

-Que bom que gostou – virando de uma só vez o Bloody-Mary - garçom mais um por favor - sendo servido e mais uma vez virando goela abaixa o conteúdo.

-Ei Matt, vai com calma – pousando a mão no ombro do amigo.

-Ok – e pedindo mais um Martini e um uísque ao garçom.

-Como foi o seu dia com Near Mello? - tentando conter um tom melancólico na voz.

-Como você acha que foi? – virando o Martini todo – Vou tentar resumir: chato, irritante e péssimo – pedindo mais uma bebida - e muito bom por estar com L, e muito estranho também.

-Por quê? – curioso e acendendo um cigarro, depois dando um logo gole na bebida.

-Tá vou tentar resumir de novo – ingerindo o liquido e bochechando-o sentindo melhor o seu gosto, começando a sentir o efeito do álcool e declarando falando muito rápido – O L é gay e basicamente assumiu que transa com Yagami Raito, o cara que é suspeito de ser Kira, o Near ganhou de mim no xadrez e amanhã sou escravo dele, além disso ele me deu um bichinho de pelúcia, me lambeu e tentou me beijar, muuuito estranho – virando o resto do copo e respirando demoradamente – e me sugere outra bebida? Já enjoei dessa.

-Tá, claro – parando para digerir tudo aquilo que lhe foi despejado, cuspido – peraí isso é sério? – com os olhos mais arregalados que podia estar, sentindo como se tivesse levado um tapa na cara – _Putaquepariu._

-É, não sei se felizmente ou infelizmente isso é sério.

-Nossa! Eu nunca, frisando, nunca poderia imaginar que tudo isso aconteceria. Você não beijou o Near né? – preocupado.

-Claro que não! Como você me faz uma pergunta dessas? Nem parece meu melhor amigo - indignado demais.

-Ah fico aliviado – disse sem pensar olhando pra algo interessantíssimo nas luzinhas coloridas das prateleiras de bebidas, e depois tragando o cigarro no fim e apagando.

-Matt! E a minha bebida?

-Ah é, desculpa - garçom mais um uísque e um licor de... – pensando qual seria o que agradaria mais o chocolátra "chocolátra, chocolate e bebida... cacau! Como não pensei nisso antes?" coçando o queixo e olhando para cima enquanto chegava a brilhante conclusão – cacau.

O loiro cheirou o copo mais uma vez, realmente parecia chocolate, o que lhe abriu o apetite, deu um gole e achou "delicioso" e decidindo que esse seria seu ultimo copo, não estava acostumado a beber e fechou um pouco os olhos. Abrindo-os percebeu que Matt já havia bebido todo seu uísque.

-Eu não pedi pra ir devagar? – irritado.

O ruivo se voltou para ele com um olhar estranho.

-Seu olhar me deixa tímido. Eu preciso ficar bêbado... Preciso me sentir livre pra dizer qualquer coisa e saber que você me perdoará depois – e colocando a mão sob a do amigo que apenas suplicou um 'Matt' enquanto era erguido de seu lugar e arrastado.

-Vem, vamos pra pista – sério, puxando o amigo confuso que nem relutava.

Luzes, barulho, música, risos, conversa, vozes, pontos coloridos que piscavam, luzes, cores, música, muitas pessoas;

Matt o jogou fortemente contra a parede, segurando seus pulsos acima da cabeça, quase o machucando e se aproximou ameaçadoramente, e começou num tom melancólico.

-Sabe... Eu quero que a minha vida seja sua, assim como é pra mim – agora segurava os pulsos de Mello só com uma mão, e a outra levou até a face dele tocando-a suavemente. O coração do loiro estava a mil, sua respiração descompassada e olhava o calmo Matt pasmo.

-Eu me sinto tão puro quando estou com você, tão calmo e imaturo.

E chegou mais perto ainda com os olhos verdes brilhantes fitando os de Mello, suas pálpebras pesavam provavelmente por causa do álcool, uma gigantesca coragem invadia seu peito, seguida por um mar de calma, um quase anestésico sentimento que não entendia daonde surgia. Mello ainda estava assustado e imóvel, assim como um pequeno animal encurralado pela fera que o devoraria. O ruivo lançou mais um olhar a face de Mello e em seguida fechou os olhos, fazendo seus lábios roçarem com os dele, e num sussurro:

-Quero fazer isso, te ensinar coisas, te humilhar um pouco – e grudou os lábios num beijo de selo molhado, invadindo lentamente a boca do amigo pasmo com a língua, sentindo seu calor, consistência, cada pedacinho, e o gosto... de chocolate e bebida. Soltou as mãos do amigo, e com as suas próprias segurava o rosto dele aprofundando o beijo. Mello não sabia como se defender, entrou numa espécie de transe, no fim aquelas brincadeiras tinha um fundo de verdade. Voltou à realidade e sem analisar muito a situação pensou "se defender pra que?". Devagar começou a corresponder, para o espanto do ruivo que cortou o beijo e sorriu, voltando a beijá-lo.

"Penso que nunca vi um sorriso tão bonito no rosto dele".

Os corpos estavam colados e Matt prensava Mello contra a parede fervorosamente, este agora mantinha as mãos nas costas do ruivo, já o outro corria as mãos por todo o corpo de Mello, prensando-o, possuindo-o, devorando-o. Não é que o loiro não gostasse do contato, mas o outro o tocava em todo lugar, braços, peito, costas, barriga, coxas, quadris e "isso tá indo longe demais". O ar já lhe faltava e sentia-se excitado, e podia sentir que Matt também estava, mas sentiu necessidade de parar, interrompendo o beijo e respirando rápido, puxando o ar com força, Matt o assistia com um olhar de interrogação, como quem dizia 'porque parou?'.

-Matt, calma, isso tá indo rápido demais – olhando-o nos olhos.

-Tudo bem – meio desapontado e dizendo bem baixo – Eu te amo, preciso de você! – beijando novamente o amigo, mantendo as mãos em sua cintura, se segurando para não arrasta-lo para um banheiro e usa-lo a seu bel prazer. Quando o ar se fez necessário novamente, separou os lábios e foi descendo até o pescoço de Mello dando-lhe beijos suaves.

Mello gostava daquilo, mas sentia-se também desconfortável, como será que ficariam as coisas dali pra frente? Decidiu não pensar mais nisso. Sentia Matt em sua pele, pescoço, boca, saliva e coração. Sentiu o perfume do outro impregnado em sua pele, e seu próprio na de Matt. Sentia seu gosto na boca de Matt, o calor dele, o coração batendo forte e até mesmo a respiração e num impulso disse:

-Eu também.

Matt ergueu a cabeça com uma expressão confusa.

-Eu também te amo – e partindo mais uma vez pra um beijo.

xXx

**explicações basicas:**

**¹ **só pra comentar sobre a falta de concordância da frase caso alguém não entenda,a mulher é alemã e eu quis brincar como se ela falasse um japonês ruim.

² Martini é um tipo de bebida destilada feita de maçã no caso.

³ Bloody Mary é um tipo de bebida alcólica. Eu particularmente acho bastante ruim,maaas tem muita gente que gosta.Pra quem se interessar os ingrediente ( a empolgada né :X)

Ingredientes  
1 ½ dose de vodca  
3 doses de suco de tomate  
½ dose de suco de limão  
1 colher de chá de molho inglês  
2 gotas de molho de pimenta  
sal e pimenta-do-reino a gosto

**n/a 2:** olha gente,eu tentei dividir a atenção entre o Near e Matt,espero que tenha agradado :D, breve terá um limãozinho básico :X,no capítulo 4 mais precisamente,espero que continuem lendo \o/.

o titulo significa algo como escapada ou fuga em francês )

**respondendo as reviews . : **

**Ale-ann :** fico feliz que tenha gostado, e espero não ter decepcionado com o passeio deles ;)

**Kimi-Tsukishiro :** então,vai ter MelloxNear e também MelloxMatt,um dia ele terá que escolher um né .,maas por enquanto fica o suspense :P

**Insetodeluz :** brigada pela review,espero que tenha gostado do segundo capitulo ;P

**Pottynho :** nossa brigada pelo comentário . me animou bastante :D


	3. Escravo

**Antes de mais nada(antes que me batam), agradeço do fundo do meu rim ao Will e Breno que me ajudaram com algumas idéias no capitulo anterior, e sempre me ajudam a revisar, frisando que eles não gostam de yaoi e reclamam de ler a minha fic u.ú,mas eu os adoro demais.**

**n/a:** só para não perder o costume XD.bom nesse capitulo tentei dar um pouco mais de atenção ao assassinato,e aqui vocês vão sentir diferença na personalidade do Near em relação a maioria das outras fics,eu,em minha humilde opinião acho que deixam o pobre coitado mtu sem ação e chato,eu não vejo ele assim.

Espero que gostem ;)

Gente,muitissimo obrigada pelas reviews, lá embaixo eu comentei elas.

Capitulo III

"**Escravo"**

Os olhos doíam com o choque da mudança de ambiente, o ruivo e o loiro saiam da boate escura e percebem que o amanhecer rompia no horizonte, cambaleavam pós a recente e leve sessão de uísque e licor. Matt friccionava os olhos numa tentativa de recobrar a sobriedade.

-Matt... – chamava um preguiçoso, sonolento e porque não, bêbado Mello.

-Hum, fala – refletindo sobre a dor de cabeça incrível que teria depois.

-Você vai conseguir dirigir?

-Eu espero que sim - sorria perante a irresponsabilidade.

Entraram no veículo escarlate, o ruivo com uma dificuldade impressionante para focalizar seu interior, e agora tentava encaixar as chaves no "maldito buraco" para dar partida, depois de algumas tentativas em vão, resolveu respirar e tentar ficar lúcido, e percebeu que o outro ria.

-Que é? – mal humorado.

-Você ta ridículo tentando colocar as chaves aí.

-Faz você então bonzão – jogando o objeto de metal no amigo.

Piscou e recolheu as chaves no chão do carro, e se aproximou de Matt e do volante, apoiando a mão no banco entre as pernas do amigo, e ficando de joelhos em seu próprio banco para de debruçar melhor, movia lentamente o objeto até o encaixe, mas antes que pudesse completar a ação foi interrompido por uma boca que tomava a sua bruscamente, com força, necessidade, e aos poucos amansou, terminando em um beijo de selo, sorriram, e num impulso levou a mão que havia parado no meio do trajeto até o encaixe, sem nem ao menos desviar os olhos do ruivo, que graciosamente se uniu fazendo um movimento para direita, que fez com que o motor roncasse anunciando que ligou.

-Viu? Eu fiz, trouxa.

-Uhum, eu vi – mordendo o lábio inferior do loiro e o puxando com os dentes sensualmente - temos que ir pra casa gatchinho – acelerando.

-É, são quase seis né, vê se não nos mata – voltando ao próprio banco.

-... – estava tentando dirigir ao mesmo tempo em que tentava pegar um cigarro, e atacou a caixa longe estressado ao perceber que estava vazia. Acelerou mais, estava realmente em cima da hora.

-Eu tava falando sério sobre não matar a gente sabe...

-Cala a boca – mais num tom de brincadeira do que de irritação.

-Alias, teoricamente você não tem idade pra dirigir né?

-Não mesmo, por isso eu tenho documentos falsos – sorrindo e mostrando papéis que tirava do porta-luvas.

-Cara você é um marginal, to começando a me preocupar – observando tudo aquilo assustado - E onde é que você...

-Você faz perguntas demais, eu já disse isso – se esforçando para manter o carro na pista, que zigue-zagueava um pouco mesmo se concentrando o máximo que podia – Cara eu preciso fumar!

-Passa numa banca, padaria ou sei lá o que.

-Não dá tempo, a gente já passou muito da hora.

-A culpa é toda sua – colocando a ponta do indicador na língua e o deixando deslizar até a boca com um olhar provocante.

-Não me faça parar o carro e fazer você se arrepender amargamente de ter feito isto.

-Isto o que? – falsa inocência.

-Você realmente quer se arriscar a saber o que eu faria? – "você com certeza podia seguir carreira de puta Mello" e rindo sobre seus pensamentos.

-... – Mello não respondeu, apenas fitou o amigo como se pensasse seriamente no que faria. O ruivo silenciosamente agradeceu a Buda por Mello não ter respondido, ele estava a ponto de fazer loucuras naquele momento, o álcool passeava por todo o seu sangue, nublando sua mente sobre o que seria certo ou errado.

Em cerca de 10 minutos alcançaram a casa abandonada de antes, guardaram o automóvel surpreendentemente intacto e foram de mãos dadas andando torto até algumas ruas à frente, e finalmente chegaram ao muro coberto de plantas trepadeiras da mansão. Trespassaram a propriedade escalando o portão alto dos fundos, contornariam a grande casa pela lateral direita, pouca claridade invadia o local, precisavam achar o lugar certo para entrar, afinal não estavam em condições de escalar a tal corda deixada para esta finalidade, pararam num pequeno jardim de inverno onde havia uma porta que dava na biblioteca, a porta estava trancada, o ruivo fuçou os bolsos e encontrou um clipe, o ajeitou um pouco e pôs na fechadura, mexendo-o enquanto prestava bastante atenção ao barulho que fazia.

-Como você ainda não foi parar na cadeia?

-Shiu.

Rapidamente a porta se abriu com um estalo agudo, empurrou-a o mais delicado e cauteloso que pôde, e mesmo assim a pesada porta soltou um rangido digno de um filme do Drácula. Adentraram o recinto empoeirado. Numa mesa próxima a porta de entrada uma senhora "quase mumificando" dormia sob um livro de muitas páginas, roncava alto e até babava.

-Ainda bem que essa velha é surda – sussurrava e ria baixo.

-É, qualquer um podia fazer o que quisesse aqui e ela não ouviria – com uma expressão travessa.

-Você só pensa nisso Matt?

Pensou alguns segundos, fez cara de ofendido e depois riu – É, acho que sim - O outro apenas meneou a cabeça em reprovação.

Colocaram os ouvidos na porta: silêncio. Abriram-na muito cuidadosamente. Mello pôs a cabeça pra fora, observou o corredor escuro em absoluta quietude. A escada estava próxima, foram até ela pisando devagar. Aqueles degraus velhos rangiam estridentes, era preciso muita cautela, foram vagarosamente um a um.

Um, dois, três, para, respira, silêncio, quatro, cinco, seis, mais uma vez silêncio, degrau, silêncio e silêncio, vinte e três: rangido;

Seus corações dispararam com o barulho agudo do degrau, paralisaram, ouviram passos, provavelmente um inspetor viria checar. Em frente uma porta de um quarto de um aluno, aquele quarto, o da extrema direita. Sem pensar duas vezes andaram rápido sem fazer quaisquer ruídos até o local, entraram e fecharam a porta. Mello encostou-se na parede tentando se acalmar, e o outro parou de frente a ele com a cabaça encostada em seu ombro esquerdo, tampava a boca para não rir alto, talvez pelo nervosismo essa "vontade idiota" o invadiu. Puderam ouvir os passos se afastando, aparentemente o inspetor viu que não acontecera nada grave. Agora ria mais alto segurando forte a camiseta de Mello, nesse momento talvez fosse o alivio, ou até mesmo o álcool agindo novamente.

-Shiiiu - o loiro colocava o dedo indicador sob a boca num sinal para o amigo se calar, aquela não era exatamente uma situação confortável.

Matt levantou a cabeça e olhava o loiro bem de perto, acariciava seu rosto com a mão. Contornou os próprios lábios com a língua, suas íris verdes brilhantes clamavam pela permissão do outro, não ouve resposta, apenas o encontro dos lábios, do calor, da saliva. A mente do loiro estranhamente recobrou o funcionamento normal e insistiu em lembrar que aquele era o quarto do... Separou os lábios.

-Matt esse é – o outro tentava puxar sua boca de volta – esse é o quarto – lábios levemente tomados mais uma vez – do Near.

Não pode evitar o susto ao ouvir aquele nome.

-O QUÊ? – se virando depressa para o albino que dormia tranqüilo. Estava sem ação. "Mas que maldita falta de sorte".

-Vem, vamos sair daqui – novamente pôs o ouvido na porta para checar e alcançaram o quarto o mais rápido que puderam. Assim que entraram suspiraram aliviados, estavam salvos.

Mello sentou em sua cama e Matt em frente na sua. O primeiro desamarrava o coturno bem devagar e ao terminar o jogou no chão pesadamente, abriu a calça, a empurrou até os joelhos ainda sentado, se levantou, a puxou até os tornozelos e a retirou, abriu o zíper e tirou a blusa, jogou tudo também no chão, resolveu ir até o banheiro lavar o rosto, ainda se sentia tonto.

Matt arrancou a blusa com certa dificuldade, tirou as botas sem nem ao menos desamarrar, desabotoou a calça jeans, jogando tudo em algum canto no quarto, recolheu a corda na janela e foi alimentar seu vicio. Deitou-se na cama sem sequer desarrumar a colcha, balançava o cigarro na boca com a língua de um lado para o outro enquanto pensava, permaneceu nessa posição até que o tabaco todo acabasse, chegando ao filtro. Vai até o banheiro também, o amigo estava urinando, ignorou o olhar feio sob ele e foi até a pia, se olhou no espelho.

-Cara eu to horrível, olha essas olheiras.

-Você podia bater na porta antes de entrar – irritado.

-Até parece que nunca vi você fazendo xixi.

-Vai pro inferno.

E o loiro agora erguia a peça intima e ia em direção a pia lavar a mão.

-Pega água pra gente lá na cozinha vai.

-Porque eu?

-Porque eu sou folgado, agora cala a boca e vai Mello – a dor de cabeça já começava, fazia uma concha com as mãos e trazia a "abençoada água fria" ao rosto, ouviu o baque da porta do quarto, e o amigo resmungava algum tipo de protesto.Voltou ao quarto, o mundo parecia em câmera lenta, acendeu mais um cigarro, encostou-se na cabeceira da cama e amaldiçoava sua estupidez por exagerar no uísque, "mas valeu a pena". Logo Mello entrava no quarto com dois copos, uma barra de chocolate e uma jarra d'água numa bandeja que segurava com dificuldade.

-Eu até te ajudaria se não estivesse morrendo de preguiça.

-Devia deixar você morrer de sede.

Bebeu dois copos de água e se deitou ainda fumando, o outro também estava se deitando, mas antes disse:

-Não vai me dar beijo de boa noite? – sorrindo com olhar pervertido.

O melhor amigo o olhou com completo desanimo, estava muito cansado também, mas foi até a cama do ruivo e se largou a seu lado, encostando os lábios e lhe dando um beijo rápido e molhado.

-Você ta com gosto de cigarro – careta de nojo

-Eu sei, e você de chocolate.

-Vai ter que se acostumar.

-E você também – mostrando a língua.

-Hunf eu preferia sentir o gosto da sua boca.

-Vou tentar fumar menos – o outro sorriu – eu disse tentar.

-Tá, ta, boa noite – dando um selinho, e foi pra própria cama.

Ficaram uns minutos em silêncio, sabia que não era o momento certo, mas como sempre seu impulso falava mais alto.

-Como as coisas vão ficar agora? – a pergunta era um pouco vaga, mas o ruivo entendeu perfeitamente.

-Depois a gente conversa sobre isso.

Tudo que Mello pôde responder foi um fraco '-Ta'. Adormeceram.

xXx

_**- A água, as pétalas, sabia que tinha que correr, não sabia do que ou de quem, apenas que não poderia parar, tinha que correr por sua vida. Seu corpo já mostrava sinais de exaustão, o peito doía implorando por mais oxigênio. Aquela sombra continuava em seu encalço. Não podia parar. Não podia permitir que lhe tomassem a existência.**_

_**O organismo já se recusava a prosseguir naquela fuga frustrada, e numa falha de seus músculos fatigados foi ao chão.**_

_**Aquela sombra se aproximou, o céu antes num tom cinza perolado começava a adquirir um tom chumbo, queria desesperadamente ver o rosto daquele que seria seu ceifador, mas um manto de escuridão o envolvia, o ser se aproximou ainda mais, e sussurrou mais para si do que para vitima:**_

_**-Que Deus salve a tua alma e a minha – se afastou um pouco pegando impulso na mão que segurava a faca, desferiu o primeiro golpe, tingindo de um vermelho vivo o tecido que cobria aquele frágil corpo, que chorava baixinho perante a dor que lhe corroía.**_

_**-A culpa é sua – golpe, corte – você causou isso – faca – todas vocês vadias vão ter o que merecem – dor – a culpa é sua, sua, não minha, nem de Deus, ele apenas assistirá – e repetiu os movimentos mais três vezes. **_

_**Parou e se distanciou, as luvas cirúrgicas mergulhadas em sangue pingavam deixando um rastro enquanto se ia, a faca chorava aquele liquido brilhante.**_

_**A dor invadia seu ser, por exatos sete pontos, e o ar começava a lhe faltar, mas não as lágrimas que lhe brotavam insistentes nos olhos, fazia uma força sub-humana para puxar o oxigênio, em vão, sentiu vontade de tossir, não podia descrever o quanto isso lhe causou sofrimento, sangue invadia sua boca, e com as ultimas forças questionou aquele que tudo vê – Porquê? – Tudo se apagou. O sopro de vida lhe fora tomado.**_

_**Sentiu sua alma viajar dali para um lugar não muito distante, agora era ele mesmo, olhou as mãos cheias de sangue, a faca que segurava com força, a largou. Suas mãos tremiam, ele havia feito aquilo, caiu de joelhos, chorou por tudo aquilo que tinha sido capaz de fazer. Sentiu alguém o abraçar, ergueu a cabeça para ver a quem pertenciam àqueles braços acolhedores, a garota imersa em sangue agora o apertava tanto que o machucava, invadia seus olhos com os seus fulminantes.**_

_**-A culpa é sua... Mihael.**_

_**Sentiu-se culpado, aquele sentimento o dilacerava, doía, como se alguém apertasse seu coração com as mãos. A garota levou as mãos até seu pescoço e o enforcava, ele sequer se defendeu, ela tinha esse direito afinal. Mas aquela falta do ar doía também, sentia-se tonto e por instinto tentou se libertar, tarde demais. O choro persistia.**_

_**-Por favor, me perdoe –.**_

Era sacudido por um Matt nervoso.

-Mello acorda!

Abriu os olhos, chorava de verdade e sentia falta de ar, tontura, ânsia, seu corpo estava molhado de suor assim como os lençóis da cama. O amigo o tomou nos braços.

-Ta tudo bem Mihael – o balançando como se ninasse uma criança – Foi só um sonho ruim - o loiro o abraçou mais forte.

-Foi tão real, principalmente a dor.

-Vai tomar um banho frio, isso sempre ajuda – agora acariciava o rosto e os cabelos do amigo – ta tudo bem, eu to aqui.

-Obrigado por me acordar - colocando a mão sob a do amigo no seu rosto.

-Vem, vamos lá – levando o amigo para o banheiro, ligando o chuveiro e saindo – Qualquer coisa grita.

-Ta, valeu.

xXx

O ruivo estava deitado de bruços na cama, os pés pra cima balançando, usava uma boina listrada em branco e preto, uma camiseta preta, calça jeans justa e um par de 'all star' brancos. Alternava-se entre o caderno em que escrevia e o 'gameboy'.

Mello entrou no quarto trazendo um copo de café e uma barra de chocolate, entregou o copo ao amigo e se acomodou a seu lado.

-Que ta fazendo? – mordendo a barra.

-Trabalho de história, é pra amanhã, não vai fazer não?

-É em dupla não é?

-É, mas e daí?

-Eu sei que você vai colocar meu nome nele.

-E se eu não fizer isso? – levantando as sobrancelhas e olhando o outro.

-Eu não te beijo mais – dando um selinho.

-Isso não é justo, é chantagem – fingindo indignação.

-Eu sei, o mundo não é justo – sorrindo.

-Cínico – ainda olhando torto – ah, com o que você tava sonhando hoje? – e lembrando do sofrimento do outro acrescentou rapidamente – eu entendo se não quiser falar sobre isso, é só curiosidade.

-Tudo bem – pensou um pouco – foi algo sobre o assassinato de uma...

Alguém batia na porta, o loiro disse um '-deixa que eu abro' e foi checar quem era. Para a sua surpresa o pequeno e pálido Nate aguardava no corredor.

-Oi Mello, eu vim aqui te lembrar que tem que passar o dia comigo – rosto, corpo e tom inexpressivos.

-É, eu sei – se voltou para o quarto – te vejo a noite Matt.

-Ta – murmurou surpreso, e o outro fechou a porta atrás de si.

Caminharam até o quarto do albino, Near se sentou no chão e Mello o observava desconfortável.

-Sente-se Mello, ou na cama se preferir.

-Não, to bem aqui, que você quer que eu faça? – sentindo-se humilhado.

-Eu quero que brinque comigo – sorriu de leve.

-Você não acha que já passou da idade de brincar? – certo desprezo no olhar.

Virou a cabeça de lado,enrolou uma mexa do cabelo nos dedos, e fitou Mello, realmente pensou em não responder.

-Talvez, mas não é isso que importa.

-Então, o que é que importa?

Não houve resposta, aquilo fazia seu sangue ferver "me faz querer matá-lo".

-Eu te odeio pirralho.

-Porquê?

E foi a vez de Mello ficar em silêncio.

-Por que você acha que eu sou melhor que você?

E nesse momento, qualquer coisa relacionada a autocontrole desapareceu na mente do loiro, quando se deu conta estava no chão debruçado sob Near, cravando as unhas na gola de sua camisa e lhe lançando um olhar homicida.

-Você não é melhor do que eu – veemente.

-Então porquê?

-Porque você acha que é.

-Eu não acho.

-Corta essa pirralho – saindo de cima do outro e se recompondo, e encostando na parede de braços cruzados – Você quer brincar de que afinal de contas?

x

A tarde terminava com trovões e nuvens de um cinza escuro, os garotos inimigos decidiram-se por não jantar, mas Near pediu que Mello fosse buscar sobremesa para ele. Trouxe pavê de chocolate branco.

-Obrigado Mello – contente.

-Não agradeça, não fiz porque eu quis.

-Ok – sorrindo – quero que você me dê na boca, é uma ordem.

O mais velho o fitou pasmo, estava passando dos limites, mas não podia dizer não, teoricamente sua honra estava em jogo. Sentou-se em frente a Nate no chão, pegou a colher e cortou um pedaço do doce macio que considerava enjoativo, levou a colher vagarosamente até a boca do outro, que abriu, fechou sob a colher e puxou a cabeça para trás, soltando o talher vazio, tinha uma face mais infantil do que o normal e um estranho ar de felicidade. A má vontade do loiro e cara de desgosto eram até engraçadas.

"Se alguém me ver numa situação dessas, aquilo que eu chamo de reputação vai por água abaixo". Em pouco tempo o doce terminou, para o alivio do 'escravo'.

-Está na hora de eu tomar banho, espere aqui – River se dirigiu ao banheiro.

-Ta, que seja – "pior que está essa situação não fica".

Novamente uma tempestade caia daquele céu cinza, acompanhada de raios. "Mas que saco quando é que vai parar de chover? Não agüento mais".

Um raio, um clarão, um ruído de algo se rompendo, escuro;

Lembrou-se de Near, a água com certeza caia fria sob sua pele alva e o corpo frágil, uma imensa consciência se apossou dele, precisava salvá-lo, e num impulso se levantou e foi até o banheiro, à porta estava aberta, mas antes de entrar bateu, não houve resposta, entrou.

-Mello... – chamava com a voz fraquinha. Tinha os braços em volta do corpo, apesar do escuro o outro pôde perceber que Near estava indefeso, tremia. "Você age como uma criança". Caminhando com dificuldade, encontrou uma toalha num pendurador do lado do Box, entrou lá, fechou a torneira tomando cuidado para não se molhar muito, e enrolou a toalha no garoto.

-Você ta bem?

-Sim, obrigado.

-Nada.

Ficaram em silêncio um tempo, seus olhos já distinguiam os contornos. Olharam-se.

-Mello...

-Hum?

-Eu quero que você me beije.

-QUÊ? – realmente passava dos limites - eu já te falei que não gosto de garotos e...

-Eu vi você beijando o Matt hoje de manhã, quero que me beije como o beijou.

Seu coração disparou, nem soube o que dizer, não tinha escolha, não se deixaria intimidar ou derrotar por esse "filho de uma...".

-Isso é uma ordem?

-É.

Aproximou-se devagar, com as pontas dos dedos afastou os cabelos brancos da face de Nate, segurou seu rosto com as mãos, tocou seus lábios com os seus, deslizou a língua para dentro da boca do outro devagar, ele correspondeu rápido, se beijaram por um tempo até que interrompeu bruscamente, sentia que traía Matt.

-Eu, eu tenho que ir - e saiu de lá, deixando um Near confuso.

Quando abria a porta do quarto de Near para ir para seu próprio deu de cara com um inspetor, levando um grande susto.

-Ah Mello, estava te procurando, me disseram que estava aqui, Roger quer te ver agora – e acrescentou preocupado – Cadê o Near?

-Banheiro...

-Ah... Vamos lá, eu te acompanho – o corredor era iluminado por pequenas luzes de emergência num lugar ou noutro, e o inspetor trazia consigo uma poderosa lanterna.

Caminhava até a sala de Roger realmente preocupado, em virtude do horário e da face preocupada do inspetor que o seguia. Bateu na porta, e o inspetor se foi pelo corredor que assim como toda a mansão estava imerso num silêncio e breu mórbidos, pelo visto a luz demoraria a voltar.

-Entre – era a voz do administrador.

A sala se encontrava iluminada em alguns pontos por castiçais antigos com grossas velas brancas, clareando somente parte dos que ali se encontravam, dando-lhes um aspecto cadavérico. Na cadeira em couro marfim repousava o senhor muito sério, de costas para a porta em outras duas cadeiras havia duas figuras que Mello dando alguns passos a frente pode reconhecer como sendo Ryuuzaki na posição típica e o segundo que usava uma batina, um padre que nunca havia visto antes, tinha cabelos claros pelo que pôde distinguir e olhos amarelados que brilhavam refletindo o fogo, tinha traços finos e o corpo esguio, sorria simpaticamente.

-Mello, este é Jyuji, ele passará um tempo conosco.

-Prazer em conhecê-lo Mihael – sorrindo contente.

"Porque diabos ele sabe meu nome?" – Igualmente – simplesmente por educação, ainda com a expressão preocupada.

Cumprimentou L, que pediu que se sentasse numa terceira cadeira que trouxeram excepcionalmente a sala.

-Eu não quero me sentar, obrigado L – nervoso – Vocês estão me deixando preocupado, o que é que ta acontecendo?

O homem da Igreja se levantou e obrigou Mello a se sentar, dizendo gentilmente:

-É melhor se sentar Mihael.

"Esse cara ta me estressando, me chama pelo primeiro nome e ainda quer mandar em mim".

-Bom, o que nós temos para te contar, talvez seja um pouco traumático – começou o senhor com a voz vacilante – O que aconteceu...

x

Near agora finalmente saia do banheiro no escuro, com cautela para não tropeçar em nada, se secava enquanto pensava contente no que aconteceu, agora não tinha mais duvidas. "Sem dúvida eu estou apaixonado pelo Mello. Mas será que isso é bom ou ruim? Eu realmente me senti feliz por ele ter me beijado, mesmo que ele tenha sido obrigado a isso, e mesmo que seja um garoto e eu também, definitivamente isso nunca seria visto como certo pela sociedade. E quanto ao Matt, será que...? Eu tenho que fazer alguma coisa, não posso perdê-lo. Porque não consigo pensar com clareza sobre isso?".

Decidiu se trocar e ir dormir, de agora em diante faria o possível pra manter o 'amado' perto dele.

X

-O que aconteceu foi...

-Uma pessoa da sua família morreu – Ryuuzaki gostava de ser direto.

-Como é que é? Família? – surpreso.

-É, um parente de sua mãe, uma prima ou algo assim. Ao que parece ela assassinada por um '_serial killer'._

Lembrou-se de seu sonho, um arrepio lhe percorreu a espinha.

-Eu posso ver uma foto dela?

-Claro – a voz do senhor continha piedade, abriu uma gaveta no lado direito da mesa, e retirou um jornal, entregou-o ao garoto.

Outro arrepio violento, colocou a mão sob a boca, arregalou os olhos com o susto, duas lágrimas correram sob sua face. O padre o fitou martirizado.

-Você a conhecia?

-Não, eu, eu... – pensou melhor e resolveu não dizer, não o levariam a sério – só fiquei impressionado – se recompondo – já pegaram o culpado?

-Não esse é outro motivo de você estar aqui. L se interessou pelo caso, e como ele está muito ocupado com o caso Kira, ele gostaria que você, Matt e Near cuidassem do caso – face de reprovação – não que eu concorde com isso, especialmente você não deveria se envolver, você pode recusar de quiser.

-Não, eu aceito.

-Sabia que ia aceitar Mello-kun, confio na sua capacidade.

-Obrigado L.

-E porque esse padre aqui?

-O assassino desferiu na vitima ferimentos em forma de cruz, e a vestiu com um manto de uma santa, e deixou pistas sobre supostamente a próxima que também indicam outra santa e um crucifixo, então eu estou ajudando no caso. E por coincidência o meu pai é amigo de Roger há muitos anos, então enquanto estiver na cidade, eu ficarei aqui.

-Entendi, posso ir agora?

-Claro, boa noite.

Despediu-se devidamente, e seguiu para seu quarto, ainda estava chocado.

"Será que eu sonhei com o espírito dela? Por que eu sou o culpado?" Calafrio.

O seu quarto também estava escuro, apenas com uma vela sob o criado mudo, Matt jogava seu 'gameboy'. Mello se acomodou a seu lado, e lhe contou tudo que havia se passado na sala de Roger, e sobre seu sonho, mas omitiu o que houve com Near.

-Você tem certeza que não a viu no noticiário ou algo assim?

-Tenho! Absoluta! – repetindo pela terceira vez.

-Eu hein, que macabro, eu não queria ser você.

-Obrigado Matt, você ajuda muito. – desanimado.

-Se você sonhar com isso de novo conta pro L, eu acho que ele acreditaria.

-É, sei lá...

-Ah mudando de assunto, a gente nem conversou sobre o que aconteceu ontem – ficando um pouco sem graça – Bem eu queria dizer que não quero te forçar a nada, e que se você quiser ficar com outras pessoas sinta-se livre, e principalmente garotas né, eu não quero que você se decida por gostar de garotos antes de experimentar tudo com uma garota se é que você me entende.

-Mas isso seria egoísmo da minha parte.

-Não seria, eu mesmo to dizendo, eu tenho certeza já sobre o que gosto e o que não gosto, e quero que você também tenha.

Beijou Matt num impulso.

-Obrigado por ser tão compreensivo.

Matt sorriu. "Por mais que isso seja doloroso pra mim, é o melhor para você, e é isso que importa".

Conversaram por horas principalmente sobre o caso que investigariam, estavam de certa forma ansiosos. Lá pelas duas da manhã foram dormir, tinham aula de manhã.

X

O dia amanheceu finalmente de céu limpo, e o sol invadia toda a mansão. Tudo transcorreu normalmente, as luzes voltaram, as crianças corriam animadas, as aulas da manhã, o almoço, o começo das aulas da tarde. Mello e Matt resolveram matar aula de educação física e ficar dormindo, estavam cansados por terem ido dormir tarde na noite anterior, deitaram-se na grama do jardim, atrás de uma árvore e dormiram lado a lado com a sensação de peso depois de um almoço caprichado. Usavam as mochilas de travesseiro e tinham as mãos entrelaçadas, uma leve brisa brincava com seus cabelos. Depois de pouco mais de meia hora Mello despertou, sentia-se mais disposto e ouvia ao longe um som de violino, uma musica muito bonita e agradável. Matt ainda dormia profundamente. Ainda tinham 10 minutos, deixaria o amigo ali e veria quem estava tocando aquela música. Deixou o material lá e entrou na mansão, tomando cuidado pra não ser visto pelos inspetores, foi ao segundo andar, o som vinha da sala de música. Um rapaz muito belo tocava de olhos fechados, tinha o cabelo louro escuro, traços basicamente perfeitos, usava uma batina e parecia muito concentrado. "Deve ter no máximo uns 25" pensou Mello enquanto o observava. O padre abriu os olhos e levou um pequeno susto.

-Desculpa, não quis te assustar...

-Tudo bem, eu que estava distraído, a propósito nem nos apresentamos direito ontem né, eu sou Kei Jyuji, pode me chamar de Kei.

-Hum você já sabe meu nome né? Me chamam mais de Mello, mas pode me chamar de Mihael se preferir – sorrindo.

-Ok, acho que agora nos veremos bastante né?

-É, suponho que sim... Desculpa a pergunta, mas, quantos anos você tem? Você é bem novo pra ser padre né?

-Não tem problema, eu tenho vinte e seis. Faz pouco tempo que me formei mesmo.

O sinal tocou.

-Eu tenho que ir – muito desanimado.

-Ah, tudo bem, se quiser conversar ou até mesmo se confessar sinta-se à vontade para falar comigo ok?

-Uhum, obrigado, até mais – acenou e foi atrás de Matt.

xXx

**n/a2:** Confesso que não estava muito animada para escrever esse capitulo,pois eu já queria partir pra parte boa da coisa, se é que vocês me entendem (sim levem pro lado pervertido da coisa),no próximo capitulo prometo um lemon \o/ ui

Ah! Outra coisa,eu deixo por conta da imaginação de vocês do que que Near e Mello brincaram ahuiahsuiahauish :X chega né?

Respondendo reviews: hoje vou responder meio que no geral,espero que naum se importem, geente vcs são pessoas maravilhosas . ,fiquei mtu contente com as reviews.espero que não tenha decepcionado.

Pra quem quer saber com quem o Mello fica, eu sinto muito informar que ainda vai demorar pra saber (6)

sahuisahsuaihsauias

E espero que o pessoal que torce pro MelloxNear tenha ficado satisfeito.

Prometo que o próximo capitulo terá mais erm.. ação :P

Brigada pelos elogios,espero que continuem lendo \o/


	4. Concupiscência

**N/a: **Gente perdão pela demora,eu tive um blockeio criativo,ou algo do tipo. Não conseguia escrever e tals. Mas finalmente meu cérebro resolveu funcionar e até demais.

Mais uma vez gomen.-Pedindo perdão feito louca igual a mulher dona da pousada do fruits basket- Ò.Ó

Algumas coisas ficaram meio "lalari voadoras" no ultimo capitulo,cof cof digo,ficaram um pouco confusas,desculpem mas as vezes esqueço que vocês não podem ler minha mente o.õ. Eu acho que esclareci tudo,qualquer coisa p.m.,review,orkut ou até aviãozinho de papel. o.õ.

Espero que não tenham me abandonado! No final comento as reviews. Enjoy!!!

**N/a 2:** Agradeço do fundo do meu rim a **Ná-chan**,que gentilmente me ajudou a betar a fic,mesmo que eu tenha a conhecido há poucos dias atrás e tenha abusado de sua bondade. Obrigada flor,adorei conhecê-la!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Concupiscência**

do Latim _concupiscentia_

s. f.,

desejo ardente de bens ou gozos materiais;

lascívia;

luxúria;

apetite sexual.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kei chegara exatamente há duas semanas atrás, portanto as investigações do serial killer religioso corriam ao mesmo tempo. Durante esse curto período Matt e Mello se aproximaram bastante do padre, conversavam muito todos os dias e se davam incrivelmente bem. Kei também fazia o possível para se aproximar de Near, que agora, graças à investigação passava mais tempo com eles. Jyuji podia ser descrito como amável, atencioso e bem humorado. Em seu pouco tempo de permanência no lar Wammy já havia conquistado a simpatia de quase todos. Passou a dar aulas de musica e ajudar nas aulas de arte.

As reuniões para investigação do caso ocorriam toda noite um pouco após o jantar no quarto do padre que foi transformado numa espécie de 'QG', ou mais precisamente uma bagunça atolada de imagens, papéis, anotações sobre hipóteses e até notebooks.

Nada de novo acontecera no caso, e já tinham bolado todo o tipo de teoria possível e imaginável. Continuavam com isso por obrigação, e aquilo se tornara tedioso. Numa noite de quinta-feira, Mello acabou adormecendo em cima da mesa enquanto os outros tentavam se ocupar de algo.

"**A chuva caia pesada sob a terra criando pequenas poças próximas àquela tradicional casa de caça. Ao redor, árvores enormes balançavam furiosamente com a ventania, a água passava insistente por entre os galhos. Seria uma visão gloriosa se não fosse naquele dia. Puxava uma corda, com força, esta se encontrava amarrada a uma garota, devia ter lá os seus quinze anos, olhos claros, e logicamente desesperada. Tinha os braços totalmente imobilizados, chorava, e mesmo assim ele continuava a arrastá-la com descaso mata adentro, sem qualquer vestígio de compaixão ou arrependimento. Não estava muito certo quanto à convicção daquilo em particular, era algo como uma substituição, era necessária, mas talvez Deus não visse isso. E este era seu maior e talvez único medo. Contudo, seguiria em frente. Andava rápido em direção a casa e arrastava a vitima como um animal selvagem recém-capturado, ela vez ou outra tropeçava no chão lamacento, seu corpo já possuía pequenas feridas, e era erguida com violência, nunca a olhava nos olhos; culpa?**

**Já caminhavam sob a chuva há horas, o corpo mal agüentava, a tempestade não dava trégua, se misturavam as lágrimas em sua face. Barulhos de animais como uma música, insetos, a visão da construção de madeira ao longe que parecia nunca chegar. À medida que se aproximavam, foi possível distinguir o contorno de um outro homem magro, apoiado numa viga da casa de braços cruzados. Sempre fora muito apegada ao catolicismo e até hoje julgava que podia confiar em seus presbitérios. Doce engano. Mais uns dez passos e foi capaz de ver sua batina como a de seu seqüestrador, e seus olhos amarelos brilhantes, como os de um gato, ameaçador. Logo alcançaram a casa, o padre de olhos dourados aguardava em silêncio, de perto pôde perceber que seu olhar estava longe de ser cruel e era na verdade pesaroso, e palavra 'culpa' quase podia ser lida em sua face. Olhava-o com alguma esperança de ajuda, mas ele evitava seus olhos assim como o outro que a arrastava, apenas ficou em silêncio. Os dois homens apenas trocaram olhares sérios, o que veio com ela abre uma porta na casa suja de madeira e a joga lá dentro impiedosamente, entrava logo em seguida, mas o outro segurou seu braço.**

**-Eu não posso permitir tal coisa – cheio de incerteza, e com o choro entalado na garganta.**

**-Você me deve um favor e sabe disso – puxando o braço das mãos do outro – ou você prefere ter a sua vida destruída? – ameaçador.**

**Mais nenhuma palavra foi proferida. A porta fechou atrás do homem com um baque. O padre agora segurava um terço entre as mãos e rezava desesperado. Porque as coisas tinham ido nesse rumo? Como conviveria com aquela cena para o resto de seus dias? Rezava enquanto chorava, pedia perdão e que um raio atingisse aquela casa. Eles mereciam a morte.**

**Em meio aquela cortina de água surgiu uma jovem desconhecida, provavelmente uma moradora local.**

**-Posso me abrigar da chuva aqui? – sorria, afinal pessoas da igreja transmitem certa confiança não?**

**Tudo que o desesperado cúmplice pode fazer foi tampar a boca da garota e suplicar:**

**-Vá embora, não diga nada, não olhe para trás, só vá. Por favor.**

**Preocupada com aquele tom e olhar, apenas obedeceu assim que ele a soltou, sentindo que aquilo salvara sua vida, achou melhor correr pra longe dali o mais rápido que suas pernas permitissem. E dentre a sua fuga pode ouvir um grito mórbido. Correu o máximo que conseguiu, sumindo na mata. **

**E novamente vislumbrou a faca em suas mãos, o sangue, a carne dilacerada, os olhos opacos, ânsia e choro, a transgressão".**

-Por quê? – foi tudo que foi capaz de dizer antes de ser acordado por Kei e Matt aturdidos. Mais uma vez estava suado e chorando. Olhou em volta, Near também estava lá quieto e observando. Sua pele alva lembrava a pele da garota. Lembrou do sangue, do cheiro dele, sentiu ânsia de novo, colocou a mão sob a boca e foi cambaleando para o banheiro sob aqueles olhares preocupados. Sentou-se no chão ao lado do vaso sanitário, observando a água e seu fundo, as lágrimas ainda caíam, juntou os cabelos molhados com as mãos trêmulas e o vômito veio. Seguiu assim boa parte da noite. Sentia-se incapaz de falar qualquer coisa.

Depois do ocorrido Matt contou a Kei sobre o outro sonho de Mello, e falou sobre a óbvia hipótese de esse também ter sido um sonho desse tipo. O padre ficou intrigado, e decidiu que contataria L, mas primeiro precisava conversar com o loiro sobre esse segundo sonho e o que ocorreu nele. A sexta-feira foi dedicada a esse assunto, Mello contou seus dois sonhos com detalhes, e ficaram atentos à TV, rádios, e qualquer outro meio de comunicação que pudesse confirmar aquela 'premonição', mas não houve nada. Talvez fosse somente um sonho. Por via das dúvidas, durante a próxima semana ficariam atentos a qualquer notícia que pudesse levá-los a crer que aquilo não fora coincidência.

O final de semana chegava e dariam uma pausa nas investigações por motivo de um 'evento especial'.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Cretino

-Mesmo eu sendo um cretino você me ama.

-Cretino é uma ótima palavra pra te descrever não acha? – brincando

-Ah é? Porquê? – colocando a mão numa das pernas de Mello, próximo à virilha.

-Porque você dá em cima de qualquer coisa que mexa e respire – tirou a 'mão boba' dali – ou melhor dizendo, você transa com qualquer coisa que se mexa e respire.

-Que mentira descarada! Beleza também conta! – levou um tapa assim que acabou de falar – Que foi? Você é uma gracinha, se você me satisfazer sexualmente eu juro que não te troco por ninguém – um empurrão.

-Pára Matt! – dava mais um tapa na mão do amigo que passeava por suas coxas e ameaçava avançar mais.

-Porque? – e avançou sob a boca do loiro que logo o empurrou, podia ter alguém por perto, afinal estavam no meio do jardim. Mello sentado num balanço e o ruivo no chão de frente a ele.

-Você quer que nos vejam?

-Porque não?Sexo ao ar livre é até legal sabia?

-Matt... – reprovando.

-Posso te abraçar pelo menos? – eram óbvias as segundas intenções, mas até que se pudesse comprovar julgou que seria maldade negar.

-Tá Matt, que seja – o ruivo ficou erguido sob os joelhos e abraçou forte o outro, prestando atenção no perfume e maciez de seus cabelos, colocou a mão na perna direita do loiro, tendo certeza ele estava querendo lhe matar, mas quem se importa? Era divertido provocá-lo. Subiu um pouco a mão e ficou tocando toda a extensão com as pontas dos dedos, provocando arrepios em Mello.

-Pára com isso! – e não estava exatamente zangado, talvez inseguro.

-Eu só vou tocar sua coxa, calma – sussurrou provocante e debochado no ouvido do outro. Continuava a tocar de leve a região. Mello sentia que seu corpo esquentava com o toque, e sentia como se um turbilhão de borboletas voasse em seu estômago. Tinha algo errado com isso.

-Pára Matt... – com a voz fraca, mas sem interromper o ruivo.

-Eu queria fazer muito mais que isso – traduziu suas vontades no pescoço do amigo e simultaneamente subiu seus dedos para dentro da bermuda de Mello, tocando sua virilha. Toda ação tem uma reação: foi empurrado e caiu sentado no chão.

-Chega – um atordoado e corado Mello afirmava.

-Olha pra mim – virou o rosto do outro e olhou fundo em seus olhos – Eu te amo, é sério.

-Você não vai me convencer a nada assim – mostrando a língua e rindo, o ruivo também riu.

-Isso tá errado Mello, nessa hora você devia dizer – e se posicionando teatralmente – 'Eu também te amo Mail Jeevas, por favor me faça seu'.

Os dois caíram na gargalhada.

-Você é um cretino mesmo.

-Sou é? Parecia que você tava gostando – e colocando a mão na perna do outro novamente.

-Tira a mão daí! – dando tapas na mão de Matt, que tirava e voltava às mãos para as pernas de Mello, tentando ir o mais longe que a bermuda permitia enquanto o outro tentava impedi-lo, irritado e aos tapas. De repente Mello parou e ficou estranhamente congelado. No segundo andar, numa das janelas, Near! O Near que queria matar. O Near que queria devorar. Matt virou para ver o que acontecia, e ficou abismado com o que houve a seguir, Mello colocou o dedo do meio na ponta língua e olhou provocante para o albino. O ruivo decidiu entrar no jogo, fosse ele qual fosse, quaisquer fossem os riscos e as apostas. Sorriu para Near e mordeu o lábio inferior de Mello que o puxou para um beijo bastante empenhado. O loiro mantinha os olhos abertos e grudados em Near. O garoto de roupas alvas mantinha a mesma inexpressão de sempre. Mas Mihael sabia que o afetava de alguma maneira. Foram longos e terríveis cinco minutos de amassos assistidos por Nate. Aquela visão provocava um desejo estranho pra ele. Possuir Mello, poder dizer que ele era seu. Mas pensava que nada no mundo seria capaz de fazer seu corpo agir sozinho e formar uma expressão. Do mesmo modo que se pôs a observar a cena, se retirou dali. Em silêncio, em branco. Passava-se em sua mente que certas pessoas nasciam com tal energia, magnetismo e brilho que simplesmente arrastavam as outras naquele mar de sensações, até mesmo as pessoas como ele.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Umas cinco da madrugada, o sono já havia chegado e ido embora várias vezes. Nunca imaginara estar naquela posição com outro garoto, ou até mesmo ter esse tipo de relacionamento com um.

"Acho que a adolescência é uma fase difícil mesmo". Supunha que ter problemas quanto a sua sexualidade nessa época, em especial de sua vida, fosse normal ou até mesmo aceitável. A culpa era de Matt. Na verdade não, estaria sendo descarado demais vendo as coisas dessa maneira. A essas alturas seu ego já admitia que teria 'atacado' Near de qualquer maneira. Mas não que se orgulhasse disso. Ele queria negar aquilo desesperadamente. Aquilo era definitivamente bizarro, e nem ele mesmo entendia essa atração louca e repentina por aquele que mais odiava no mundo. Talvez fosse mesmo gay. Gay. Que palavrinha infeliz. Como esta se tornava horrível ao pensar no que ela significava. Seus olhos, pesados de sono, focalizavam a tela da TV que mostrava o videogame que o ruivo jogava concentrado. "Que hobby idiota. Eu odeio isso". Estava sentado no chão em meio às pernas do amigo e tinha as costas apoiadas no peito deste, os braços de Matt o 'abraçavam' enquanto segurava o controle. Estavam os dois de frente ao móvel que guardava a TV no lado esquerdo do quarto, e perdido em seus pensamentos o jogo passou a um borrão de cores e barulhinhos irritantes, que por algum razão agora havia silenciado, piscou voltando à realidade. O ruivo largara o controle e agora o abraçava, fez menção de virar parar indagar se o sono havia vencido, mas foi interrompido pelos lábios macios de Matt, sua língua morna e especialmente gostosa naquele momento, os movimentos eram circulares e vagarosos, brincavam com isso, e como de costume, costume recente mais precisamente, as mãos do ruivo não ficavam paradas, começava acariciar os cabelos do loiro, seu pescoço, cintura e discretamente seu baixo ventre, como uma provocação e um teste, teste de reação, queria saber se já tinha permissão para tocá-lo após aquela longa e torturante semana em que se encontravam todos os dias após o jantar e antes da reunião do 'QG' no quarto para trocarem beijos e iniciar aquilo que logo acabaria em atividade sexual. Mais uma vez desceu a mão àquele lugar e se demorou mais ali. Mello se sentia nervoso e encurralado com aquelas atitudes repentinas e seu coração disparava. Continuavam se beijando. Admitia estar excitado com o toque, mas é assim que os homens funcionam não? Reagem ao toque. Não era necessariamente gay. Ainda. Sentiu a ereção de Matt atrás de seu corpo. Sentiu vontade de tocá-lo também. Não aprovava exatamente o rumo das coisas, mas deslizou sua mão entre suas costas e o abdômen de Matt, descendo e atingindo aquele ponto rígido. "Que sensação estranha". Tocou a região de novo com certa pressão e o ruivo soltou um gemido quase inaudível. Como diabos ele podia encarar aquilo com tamanha naturalidade? Sentia uma pressão entre suas pernas, o outro começava a abaixar sua samba-canção, diga-se de passagem a única peça de vestia, afinal o calor ainda era intenso. Aquela ação lhe deu um frio na barriga, retirou a mão do outro dali.

-Eu não posso fazer isso!

-E eu não agüento mais isso – chateado – Você tem me torturado durante UMA SEMANA.

Aquela atitude 'garotinho na puberdade' irritava Mello, ele não era obrigado a nada! Matt tinha que entender que não estava preparado pra isso, e se não entendesse que fosse pro inferno! Aquele primeiro passo era o mais importante, ele mudaria muita coisa. Ergueu-se e desligou o videogame e a TV deixando Matt no escuro.

-Mello! Eu tava na última fase! Você tem idéia de quão difícil foi chegar lá?

Não respondeu, apenas se jogou em sua cama. O ruivo pegou cigarros e saiu batendo a porta. Ficou acordado olhando pra parede.

Mail desceu as escadas como um perfeito gato, sem fazer qualquer ruído, entrou numa sala de estar e abriu uma das janelas daquelas de guilhotina, uma conhecida a qual sabia que não rangia. Pulou para o enorme jardim dos fundos iluminado pela lua minguante e um começo de amanhecer no horizonte.

Odiava o fato de ser tão paciente. Quem sabe numa situação daquelas, força resolveria? "babaca". Murmurou sobre si mesmo. Ele JAMAIS faria isso. Acendeu um daqueles "maravilhosos rolinhos de tabaco, nicotina e não sei quantas mil substâncias tóxicas". Olhou uma daquelas figurinhas asquerosas atrás da caixa do marlboro, "como diabos vendem esses pacotinhos de veneno às pessoas?" - franzia a testa e olhava feio a caixinha. Sorriu, se sentiu patético. Caminhou até um dos balanços onde sempre ficava com Mello. Porque tinha que lembrar dele agora? Sentia o perfume dele em sua pele. Só agora parou para pensar que estava só de samba-canção. "Mas quem se importa?". Correu os olhos por todas as janelas de Wammy's house como que por instinto para verificar se ninguém o observava. Para sua surpresa encontrou um vulto branco o observando no segundo andar. Que coisa mais estranha. "Eu queria saber que merda ele ta fazendo acordado essa hora". Resolveu fazer um discreto aceno com a mão. Para surpresa maior ainda Near correspondeu apoiando a mãozinha aberta no vidro da janela. Ele era de certa forma bonitinho. Trazia consigo noutro braço o que parecia ser um bichinho de pelúcia. Não desgrudava os olhos de Matt, isso o fazia querer adivinhar seus pensamentos. Um cachorro uivava na rua. "Que assustador. Mello me chamaria de bixa como sempre" Riu. Apagou o cigarro quase no filtro no banco de madeira do balanço, e o jogou na grama verde sob seus pés descalços. Levantou-se, deu uma olhada no garoto parado lá como um fantasma e foi para cama com seus "pensamentos inúteis".

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Finalmente sábado! – Mello espreguiçava-se logo após despertar. Olhou para cama ao lado a procura do melhor amigo, mas a cama estava arrumada e não havia nem sinal dele no quarto. Olhou o relógio sob o criado mudo, marcava uma e cinco – Puta que pariu, porque ele não me acordou? – foi-se embora uma boa parte do seu bom humor matinal. Resolveu tomar um banho, abriu a janela e se demorou um pouco olhando o céu completamente sem nuvens, aquilo lhe trazia uma sensação boa. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos ajeitando-os, foi para o chuveiro. Saiu do banho, por incrível que pareça cantando, enrolou uma toalha na cintura e abriu a porta que dava para o quarto para que o vapor saísse e permitisse que se olhasse no espelho. Enrolou uma toalha no cabelo e escovou os dentes. Soltou os cabelos louros e penteou-os, a franja já atrapalhava um pouco a visão. Pegou uma tesoura na gaveta e cuidadosamente cortou um pouquinho das pontas. Foi para o quarto se vestir. Vestiu roupa íntima e um macacão jeans, mas só até a cintura, colocou uma camiseta preta, sentiu-se muito quente com ela. Tirou e a jogou na cama. Foi até o banheiro e mais uma vez pegou a tesoura, cortou uns quatro dedos da parte de baixo. Vestiu de novo. Agora esta deixava parte de sua barriga à mostra. Ajeitou a parte de cima do macacão. De certa forma achou que estava um pouco feminino, mas era preferível do que passar calor. Estava satisfeito consigo mesmo naquele dia.

Algum tempo depois o ruivo volta ao quarto, tinha passado a manhã toda com Kei no jardim conversando. Com certeza o desmemoriado Mello tinha esquecido que dia era hoje. Abriu a porta e deu de cara com o próprio pintando as unhas de preto. Isso mesmo: pintando as unhas! Estava embasbacado com aquilo. Teve que perguntar para ter certeza que não era uma miragem.

-Que merda você ta fazendo?

-Pintando as unhas – como se fosse a coisa mais absurdamente comum e óbvia do mundo.

-Tá, que seja Mello – supostamente deveria estar acostumado com essas bizarrices do loiro – Você por acaso lembra que dia é hoje?

-Hum... Sábado?

-Sim, e?

-E o que? Fala logo.

-Dia da adoção!

-Nossa tinha me esquecido completamente disso – e disse uma série de palavrões amaldiçoando sua memória e aquela porcaria de dia.

-A gente tem que descer, os casais estão chegando.

-Fazer o quê – fechando o esmalte, já tinha acabado. Achou o amigo um pouco seco – Você tá bravo ou algo assim?

-Só esperando você crescer. Você vem ou não?

-Aham – indo em direção a porta e saindo com o ruivo. Ficaram em silêncio até chegarem ao saguão de entrada.

Havia muita gente por todos os lados, a verdade é que o lugar estava um caos. Era possível ouvir um turbilhão de vozes indistinguíveis, as crianças hoje estavam agitadas, correndo, brincando e esbarrando onde não deviam. Tinham permissão para permanecer somente no primeiro andar. Para exposição, como bichinhos em exposição numa vitrine de pet shop. Como se estivessem à venda. Era isso que Mello pensava, odiava esses dias.

Roger estava com os nervos à flor da pele, tentando controlar toda aquela "manada de bichinhos descontrolados", mais um dos pensamentos do loiro. Ele andava por entre os convidados e os órfãos tentando lembrar a eles que eles eram supostamente educados e gentis. Esbarrou nos amigos de cara amarrada.

-Ah que bom que encontrei vocês, queria, queria não, quero que se comportem! Sejam cordiais e gentis, e Matt – com olhar severo – Não fume em hipótese alguma!

-Tá, pode deixar – obviamente estava mentindo e o senhor sabia, mas não tinha tempo para dar mais um sermão, apenas se afastou e foi atender um casal que acabara de chegar.

Encontraram Kei sentado embaixo de uma árvore no fundo do jardim, foram se sentar com ele na grama seca pelo sol de verão. Cumprimentaram o padre e cada um sentou de um lado deste. Matt irritado e o outro achando melhor manter distância.

-Vocês brigaram?

-Não. – ao mesmo tempo, mas estava estampado em seus rostos.

-Vocês realmente esperam que eu acredite nesse 'não'? O que aconteceu?

-Nada... – disse Matt olhando feio pro loiro – ele é infantil demais e isso me incomoda.

-Vai se foder Matt!

O mais velho coçou a cabeça se perguntando se devia ou não insistir naquilo, podia acabar piorando as coisas. Resolveu por deixar pra lá e sugerir que jogassem cartas. Pelo que tinham lhe dito eles eram melhores amigos desde muito pequenos, provavelmente desavenças às vezes eram normais. Mello não quis jogar, ficou olhando o jogo, ou supostamente, seu olhar estava perdido, sua cabeça em outro lugar, tinha uma expressão contente e travessa. O ruivo fumava. Ele e o loiro não se incomodavam em serem comportados ou serem "educados e gentis" nesses eventos que ocorriam de meses em meses. Já não tinham esperança alguma de serem adotados, adolescentes serem adotados não era algo comum, ainda mais problemáticos como eles. Sorriu ao pensar nisso. Quando eram pequenos se arrumavam especialmente para esses dias, eram simpáticos com aqueles 'candidatos a pais', esperavam ansiosos por aquela droga de dia, e muitas vezes choravam ao final deles. Um segredo que só eles partilhavam. Uma lembrança que doía, mas preferia pensar que isso era 'coisa de criança', e fingir que aquilo não o atingia mais. Foi tirado de seus devaneios quando Kei tirou o cigarro de sua boca e deu uma longa tragada, como se matasse saudade daquilo, se assustou.

-Mas o que...? – Mello também estava estupefato.

-Digamos que eu fui um adolescente bastante irresponsável, – sorrindo – eu preferia que mantivessem isso em segredo – olhou para Matt com uma das sobrancelhas erguida e o cigarro entre os dentes – Truco.

E seguiram jogando por um bom tempo, o padre se mostrava um bom amigo e um tanto... estranho pra um religioso não?

-Mihael, porque manteve essa cara perversa todo esse tempo? Que você está maquinando aí?

-Você verá. Preciso de diversão hoje. – e se levantou deixando os dois curiosos embaixo da sombra da árvore.

A inteligência às vezes é um ótimo remédio para o tédio, pensava enquanto ia à cozinha pegar o que precisava para seu plano maléfico. Pegou algumas garrafas plásticas de dois litros, encheu uma delas com água, pegou um pacote de açúcar na dispensa. Roubou a chave da dispensa onde ficavam os produtos de limpeza, que estavam sempre trancados para não haver acidentes com as crianças, pegou um frasco com cloro. "Abençoadas aulas de química, abençoados neurônios".

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O fim da tarde caía, algumas pessoas começavam a acertar as papeladas de adoção, quatro órfãos estavam indo para a primeira parte do longo processo que seria. A algazarra ainda permanecia. Até que se pôde ouvir o primeiro estrondo.

Algo havia explodido no segundo andar, numa das salas, fazendo muito barulho e fumaça. Algumas mulheres e crianças gritaram com o susto. Roger desorientado tentava acalmar a multidão assustada dizendo que certamente não ocorrera nada grave. Em vão. A segunda explosão aconteceu logo em seguida, igualmente estarrecedora. A gritaria e o pânico tiveram seu início. Uma nuvem negra de fumaça surgia das janelas do segundo andar supostamente vazio. Uma terceira explosão e foi recomendado que evacuassem o prédio. E se seguiram mais duas explosões, muita fumaça e barulho, aos poucos todos deixavam o local. O orfanato se encheu daquela nuvem sufocante. Kei e Matt se aproximaram da mansão parar ver o que acontecia, e rezavam para que aquilo não fosse obra do loiro, o ruivo sabia que ele seria sádico o suficiente. Cerca de dez minutos depois Mello saia do orfanato com algumas pessoas, tossia muito, mas mantinha um olhar diabólico e satisfeito. Os olhares do religioso e do amigo sobre ele eram de censura.

-Você teve alguma coisa a ver com isso Mihael? – por mais que aquilo parecesse óbvio, ele não era a favor da justiça grega.

-O que você acha? – respirando com dificuldade.

-Eu nem sei porque perguntei – olhar reprovador.

-Eu não fiz nada oras, eu sou só uma vitima.

-Não seja cínico – Mello apenas sorriu e desafiou um 'inocente até que se prove o contrário'

O padre apenas acenou com a cabeça e se afastou dos dois. O ruivo fumava enquanto olhava a mansão que cuspia fumaça por quase todas as janelas, arrancando olhares horrorizados sobre seu vício dos adultos próximos. Então riu.

-Você perdeu a melhor parte, as mulheres gritando desesperadas por causa de uma fumacinha.

-Eu vi algumas. – sorrindo – pelo menos a gente se livrou daquela gente chata mais cedo.

-É – confirmou contente.

-Você viu o Near?

-Não, não o vi o dia todo.

-Que droga, queria ter visto se a cara de nada dele mudou com o susto.

Sentaram-se na grama.

-Você realmente ta muito encrencado se souberem.

-Eu sei, mas eu não sou burro entende?

-Você vai queimar no mármore do inferno sabia? – soprando a fumaça do cigarro na face do amigo, que retribuiu com um soco.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Ahn... Kei eu queria, bom eu quero conversar com você.

-Você veio confessar que causou toda aquela confusão?

-Hum, não. Eu já disse que não fui eu – mesmo que tentasse não passava convicção.

-Então eu não quero ouvir – andava de um lado a outro no quarto arrumando uma série de livros espalhados por todos os cantos, desviando de Mello.

-Não seja tão frio comigo – doce.

-Então fala, mas estou ocupado – continuando a organizar os livros.

-A primeira coisa, eu queria que você me explicasse uma coisa em que eu fiquei pensando, como você está no caso e tal, como é possível que eu tenha supostamente uma família e esteja aqui?

-Eu vou tentar explicar – escolhendo as palavras – eu não sei se você sabe, mas a família da sua mãe não aprovava o relacionamento dos seus pais. Porque, seu pai era um padre e...

-E engravidou a minha mãe, e deixou o celibatário para se casar com ela.

-Sim, e eu odeio ter que te dizer isso, mas o fato é que quando uma criança perde os guardiões legais os parentes têm a opção de ficar ou não com essa criança, e quando não quer ela vai pra adoção entende? – dizia de maneira suave, tentando não o ferir mais do que o necessário.

-Não venha com esses olhos de pena pra cima de mim – e fazendo uma careta e depois sorrindo – eu já imaginava isso.

-Fico feliz que isso não te afete... – um pouco aliviado – sobre o que mais gostaria de falar Mihael?

-Hum, essa outra coisa é mais complicada, é algo que você definitivamente não pode contar ao Roger, é meio que uma confissão.

-Tudo bem, pode falar.

-Se tivesse um confessionário aqui seria mais fácil – cabeça baixa.

-Nós podemos improvisar se está difícil assim dizer – olhando o quarto, tentando buscar algo para ajudar – eu vou ficar dentro do banheiro e você aqui do lado da porta, pode ser?

-Melhor que nada – se posicionaram, e sentaram-se no chão, rentes a porta de madeira – Huum como eu começo? É algo como 'padre eu pequei' não?

-Eu presumo que sim, mas sinta-se à vontade para fazer da maneira que achar melhor.

-Tá, eu vou começar pela parte menos pior da coisa. Outro dia, eu e o Matt fugimos do orfanato.

-Fugiram?

-É, mas não era uma fuga pra sempre, era apenas pra dar uma volta.

-E onde foram?

-Nós fomos numa boate.

-E o que houve lá?

-Nós, bom, bebemos. Muito. E ai o Matt me disse um monte de coisas estranhas, e me encurralou numa parede e ficou muito perto de mim e – essa era a parte mais difícil.

-E...? – certa curiosidade.

-Ele me beijou.

-E você correspondeu?

-Sim... – um rubor tomando-lhe a face – Você acha que isso quer dizer que eu sou gay ou algo assim?

-Eu não sei dizer...Você já se interessou por garotos antes?

-Acho que não – preferia morrer a dizer em voz alta, ou ao menos audível que sentia uma atração louca por Near.

-E garotas?

-Talvez desejo, eu nunca gostei de uma.

-Eu imagino que só o tempo dirá isso Mihael. Vocês já fizeram sexo?

-O que? NÃO!Você é um padre, não deveria me perguntar isso!

Kei riu.

-Vocês estão na puberdade, é algo normal querer fazer sexo nessa idade. Eu não concordo com tudo que a Igreja dita, apesar de que eu finjo isso boa parte do tempo.

-Bom, a verdade é que o Matt tenta o tempo todo. Mas eu não sei como me sinto sobre isso.

-Olha Mihael, eu conheci dois garotos que eram amigos de infância como vocês, e tiveram o primeiro beijo um com o outro, e um deles hoje em dia está casado e sua mulher está grávida. Então isso pode ser só uma fase entende?

-Pode ser... – repetindo deprimido, como se tentasse acreditar – Qual é a minha punição?

-Você realmente se arrepende disso?

Pensou um pouco, ficou em silêncio, não estava exatamente arrependido, a palavra mais correta seria preocupado.

-Eu... Não sei

-Então eu não posso fazer nada, você não deve pedir perdão pelo que não se arrepende não?

-É, eu acho que não.

-Mas não se preocupe, isso não é algo errado ou doença, qualquer que seja sua escolha não muda quem você é.

-Obrigado...Por tudo. Posso perguntar mais uma coisa?

-Claro.

-O que aconteceu com o outro garoto?

-O que?

-Da sua história sabe? O garoto que você conhecia...

-Quem sabe... – sua voz continha melancolia.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se você não gosta de chuva não more na porcaria da Inglaterra, pensava. Quando se mora num país conhecido por chover em média a cada três dias, e mais ou menos 156 dias por ano tem que se amar chuva. "Mas que porra é essa?".Olhava a cortina de chuva fina lá fora. Bom, pelo menos talvez, sim talvez, o famoso sotaque britânico charmoso compense. Ou o famoso jeito 'educado e polido' e a mania de puxar assunto sobre a merda do tempo 'Como está agradável este dia fresco de chuva não acha?'. Desde quando isso é charmoso? Pro inferno com toda essa baboseira de tempo carregada de sotaque britânico.

Vamos aos fatos. Ao plano mirabolante maquinado por aquele Q.I. acima da média. Não era exatamente a coisa mais esperta que pensara na vida, na verdade beirava a mais estúpida. "Mas que se foda". Ultimamente tinha a boca mais suja que nunca, estava tenso, uma pilha de nervos, ou melhor, uma pilha de nervos ao quadrado. Não se lembrava de muitos dias em que não tivesse feito jus a sua fama. Talvez ele fosse um sádico perigoso mesmo. "E que se foda de novo!". Era cedo, e um dos últimos dias daquele verão quente como a merda do Saara. O dia estava realmente um 'agradável e típico dia britânico'. Focalize o plano. Ia para Londres com Kei. Logicamente sob permissão de Roger. Aliás o pobre Roger que ultimamente estava a ponto de arrancar os cabelos e rasgar dinheiro por não ter provas da culpa de Mello no 'atentado terrorista'.

Precisava comprar um presente para o aniversário de Matt que se aproximava. E colocar em prática o plano. A chance de o plano dar certo era de aproximadamente 40? Era um bom número para alguém totalmente perdido. Kei tinha alguns assuntos na cidade, então apenas pegariam o trem juntos e depois cada um por si. Encontrariam-se no final da tarde para voltar a Wammy's house. E assim foi, quinze minutos de espera no saguão de entrada e o padre apareceu com uma maleta e um chapéu. Totalmente: inglês. "Hoje é um ótimo dia pra amaldiçoar Winchester e o resto desse país". Pegaram um táxi até a estação, e pegaram o trem. A viagem demorou cerca de uma hora e meia. Durante ela, conversaram sobre o que fariam, Mello apenas disse que compraria um presente para o amigo, e Kei que visitaria um amigo com quem tinha assuntos pendentes, nenhum deles parecia querer dizer o que realmente ia fazer.

Botaram os pés numa Londres como sempre abarrotada de pessoas com pressa, estavam no centro da cidade. Combinaram local e horário de volta, se despediram e Kei logo sumiu em meio a multidão. Mello seguiu para uma biblioteca enorme que ficava em frente uma praça ladeada por grandes árvores de um verde vivo que cintilava com os pingos da garoa, havia bancos de ferro em estilo antigo, um senhor estava sentando sob um deles forrado com uma sacola de plástico, lia um jornal enquanto fumava seu cachimbo. Mihael caminhou lentamente até seu objetivo. Entrou na majestosa construção que exalava um forte cheiro de madeira e papel velho. Deixou a mochila que levava consigo no guarda-volumes e adentrou um dos enormes corredores que cortavam o local. Ali era extremamente organizado e silencioso. Dois corredores principais formavam uma cruz, e estes eram subdivididos em pequenos corredores onde havia diversas estantes em madeira mogno abarrotadas de livros sobre os mais variados assuntos, em cada corredor uma placa indicativa sobre seu conteúdo. Nos fundos, mesas grandes e compridas onde leitores concentrados se acomodavam. O lado direito possuía pequenas mesas com computadores e máquinas com todos os arquivos de jornais do acervo da biblioteca. Uma plataforma de madeira cortava o alto teto, numa espécie de segundo andar aberto, nas duas extremidades, escadas. Era cercado por um corrimão de madeira. Lá ficavam os banheiros, máquinas de xérox e uma pequena sala de leitura com pufes. Toda a extensão era bem iluminada por grandes vitrôs em cores claras, e casa mesa de leitura possuía uma pequena luminária anexada.

Durante boa parte do tempo que permaneceu lá andou pelos corredores a procura dos livros que queria. Depois procurou uma mesa no canto mais escuro e deserto que pôde encontrar, afinal já era bastante constrangedor ler sobre o que estava lendo sozinho, curiosos numa hora dessas não era exatamente o que precisava. Acomodou-se e acendeu a pequena luminária da mesa. Foi explorar os livros. Os temas? Era essa a pior e mais absurdamente vergonhosa parte. Por onde começar? O conteúdo era teoria sobre sexo, e principalmente sexo entre homens. Era impressionante o que se podia achar numa biblioteca. A seleção também incluía literatura gay e até o Kama-Sutra. Onde estava com a cabeça? Suspirou. No momento isso era necessário para, erm... entender um pouco mais a situação. Nunca antes tinha pensado muito em como dois caras faziam sexo. Ele podia até saber aonde, mas não exatamente como. Começou a leitura. Cada vez ficava mais espantado e irritado ao pensar que Matt já havia feito tudo isso com um estranho, um só? Não, sabe-se lá quantos. Ouviu um barulho às suas costas, estava tão concentrado nas figuras de um livro particularmente pornográfico que quase caiu da cadeira com o susto. Era apenas uma velha e rabugenta bibliotecária limpando uma das estantes com um espanador. Ela fez um sinal pedindo silêncio e o olhou feio.

- Desculpe... – sussurrou e voltou a sua leitura no mínimo interessante.

Permaneceu ali até o começo da tarde quando se sentiu instruído o bastante e seu estômago roncava por comida. Deixou os livros sob a mesa e fez questão de distanciar-se deles depressa. De volta as ruas foi almoçar numa loja de doces. Nada melhor e mais saudável do que chocolate para matar a fome.

Eram duas da tarde e decidiu ir ao distrito que vendia roupas, acessórios e cds de rock. Caminhava por entre as lojas pensando no que comprar pra Matt, encontrava os mais exóticos por todos os lados. Descrevê-los? Poderia tentar. Punk's mergulhados em xadrez, correntes, e muitos spikes, cabelos coloridos em cortes escandalosos, dreads, piercings, tatuagens, roupas rasgadas, em cores que iam de preto a roxo berrante, algumas pessoas eram quase um show de circo ambulante. A toda hora vendedores o paravam oferecendo serviços de body piercing e tatuagem. Até gostava da idéia, e muito. Mas fazer um era perda de tempo, tinha certeza que assim que Roger pusesse os olhos o faria tirar e ficaria de castigo até uns 50 anos, na melhor das hipóteses.

Passando por uma das lojas loucas daquele distrito viu uma coisa que julgou que ficaria perfeita em Matt. Maldade? Talvez. Mas a verdade é que aquilo parecia ter sido especialmente confeccionado para ele. Entrou na loja sem pensar duas vezes.

Uma coleira preta em couro com argolinhas de metal cravadas, como aquelas para se fechar um cinto repousava no pescoço de um manequim bastante bizarro que a vitrine exibia. Uma garota de cabelo rosa chiclete o atendeu. Acabou comprando mais de uma coisa lá. Tinha metade da grana que o tal mafioso deu a Matt naquela outra ocasião, dinheiro que não queria aceitar, ia devolver o máximo que pudesse em presentes então. Comprou um par de luvas em couro marrom escuro, e uma camiseta preta com os dizeres 'born to be wild', e obviamente a 'coleira'. Seria um enorme prazer colocá-la no pescoço do ruivo. Saiu da loja e foi procurar mais uma coisa. A segunda e ultima parte do plano.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ainda andando por aquele distrito, acabou topando com uma loja um tanto exótica, sob ela pendia um grande e escandaloso letreiro em vermelho onde se lia 'SEX SHOP'. Pensou longos minutos antes de entrar ali. Nunca teria se imaginado entrando numa loja dessas. Mas não agüentava mais aquela confusão em sua cabeça, e qualquer coisa que ajudasse era bem-vinda. A situação era drástica e pedia medidas drásticas. Respirou, tomando coragem e adentrou o recinto escuro banhado em luzes roxas e ultravioletas. Tocava uma música com uma batida eletrônica e violino.

'Foi mais que atração  
E cobiça física?  
Seus quadris, minha imaginação,  
Esse primeiro e inconcebível toque

Que eu estava planejando,  
O que eu estava esperando,  
Como fui embaraçado  
Se você soubesse o que eu estava pensando

E whoa quando ele começou  
Meu primeiro pensamento foi amor  
E não apenas luxúria  
Quando ouvi sua voz senti calor

Na noite eu vi você  
Você estava aquecendo os baixos  
Seu cabelo cobria o seu rosto'

Um funcionário lia uma revista em quadrinho pornô, sentado atrás do balcão, distraído. A aparência dele? Por Deus... era quase promiscuo só olhar pra ele. Fazia Mello se sentir desconfortável. O rapaz tinha o cabelo raspado feito um 'moikano' e este era tingido de vermelho, seus olhos estavam maquiados em preto, tinha uma argola no nariz com uma corrente pendurada que terminava noutra argola na orelha, orelhas aliás que eram mais argolas do que orelhas. Sua camiseta era de redinha e deixava transparecer seus piercings do mamilo e do umbigo. Usava uma calça de couro preta e justa com um buraco bem entra as pernas, deixando a mostra sua 'tanguinha' vermelha. E o loiro estava realmente pensando em deixar a loja, mas antes que pudesse correr dali, percebeu sua presença e logo viria em sua direção, mas se antes se virou para guardar a revista numa estante, mostrando que a sua calça também tinha um buraco no 'traseiro'. "Socorro" Foi tudo que pode pensar. Conforme o rapaz se aproximava sentia que estava sendo levado pra forca.

-Oi. Posso ajudá-lo? – indagou gentilmente.

-Ah eu...erm – corando e tentando olhar para qualquer lugar, o que não era menos pior, na loja que não fosse aquele 'cara' a sua frente – _euqueroumvideo _– disse rápido, querendo acabar logo com aquele momento patético em que teve a patética idéia de entrar naquele lugar patético!

-Olha, nós temos muitos vídeos... – o vendedor sorriu percebendo o nervosismo do outro – Desculpa, posso perguntar seu nome?

-Mello. – ainda tentando não olhar aquela 'coisa' a sua frente, mas sem ser rude.

-Eu sou Korcha, como o cara do videogame sabe? Chrono Cross? Conhece? Dizem que eu me pareço com ele – até que o cara não era tão ruim assim, era simpático.

-Conheço, eu tenho um amigo viciado em videogame. Você realmente se parece. – um pouco tenso ainda

-Não se preocupe Mello, eu não mordo, a não ser que você queira.

O loiro quase teve um acesso de sabe-se lá o que. Arregalou os olhos e engasgou, começando a tossir com vontade, o vendedor riu.

-Eu to brincando, calma. – dando tapinhas nas costas para ajudar o loiro à supostamente desengasgar – Como eu ia dizendo, nós temos muitos vídeos aqui, pode ser mais especifico?

A face de Mihael agora se tornou escarlate. Porque diabos era tão difícil dizer?

-_Euqueroumvideo __gay_ – disse o mais rápido e baixo que pode, quase num sussurro.

-Agora sim! Vem comigo! – guiando o loiro até uma saleta que ficava atrás de uma cortina vermelha atrás do balcão. O lugar era emerso numa luz verde néon – Eu suspeitei que gostava de meninos, meu instinto nunca falha. – mostrando a língua.

-Quê? – indignado. Estava sendo chamado de gay por um funcionário de sex shop, aonde as coisas iam parar?

-E não gosta? – parecendo confuso.

Por um momento pensou em mostrar o quão mal educado poderia ser, mas depois refletiu sobre o que estava fazendo ali: comprando um filme pornô gay num SEX SHOP! Não faz sentido, se acalmou.

-Eu não sei, talvez sim – indicando um certo desânimo na voz.

-Deixa pra lá – gentilmente – o que vai querer?Temos de tudo aqui: caras fortões, delicados, orientais, crossdresser¹, sm², ruivos, loiros, morenos, altos, baixos... é só escolher – completa naturalidade.

-Hum – olhou algumas das capas dos filmes, até achar alguma que fosse pelo menos razoável, os atores eram bonitos e a foto da ilustração não tão explicita – acho que este está bem.

-Ótima escolha, algo mais?

-Eu quero um normal também.

-Aqui – Korcha indicou outra prateleira na sala, capas igualmente pornográficas. Contendo desde loiras siliconadas a mulheres peludas. O que fez Mello pensar que algumas pessoas realmente tinham o gosto inusitado.

-Cara, alguém compra isso? - se referindo as "mulheres mata-atlântica".

-Por incrível que pareça sim, as pessoas tem muitas fantasias e fetiches.

-Que horror! – rindo.

-Sou obrigado a concordar – sorrindo – mais alguma coisa Mello?

-Acho que não.

Foram até o caixa, o loiro pagou os filme e Korcha lhe deu preservativos coloridos de sabor dizendo o quanto eles podem ser divertidos fazendo com que Mello tivesse mais um acesso de tosse. O jovem lhe deu um cartão antes que saísse da loja.

-Ah, obrigado Korcha.

-Nada, – piscando – me liga quando precisar de algo, qualquer coisa. - colocando na face uma expressão que lembrava Matt. "Pervertido".

-Pode deixar – sorrindo e indo embora em direção a próxima estação, já era hora. Estava feliz e aliviado pela segunda e mais difícil parte do plano ter sido bem sucedida.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O calor maçante continuava, e o sol ainda se fazia presente, apesar de ocasionais chuvas de verão no fim da tarde. Os dois amigos como sempre estavam matando aula de educação física, e dessa vez nem se deram ao trabalho de se esconder, estavam no quarto enquanto reclamavam daquela "merda de aquecimento global". O loiro bebia uma garrafa de água gelada 'suada' que pingava por todo seu peito nu, tinha arrancado sua camiseta enquanto fazia um drama sobre estar morrendo por causa do calor, Matt fumava jogado em sua própria cama, estava igualmente sem camiseta com a cabeça e os ombros encostados na parede, e metade das pernas pra fora da cama, olhava o outro bebendo água e se levantou, indo em direção a ele. Foi avançando sob ele, olhando sério, se debruçando sobre Mello, o loiro apenas o olhava desconfiado.

-Que você quer?

-Água – expressão pervertida.

-Toma – tentando dar a garrafa ao ruivo, e ficando irritado.

-Com a boca – sorrindo sensualmente, fazendo com que o outro corasse – eu te ensino – pegou a garrafa e deu um gole, encostou os lábios aos de Mello, os dois abriram a boca e Matt passou o liquido gelado vagarosamente para a boca do outro, fazendo questão de encostar as línguas frias assim que o outro engoliu a água, se afastou, ainda com a perversão estampada, e o loiro já abria a boca para reclamar de algo.

-Agora me dê água. – passando a garrafa de volta para o outro.

-Depravado... – reprovando-o com o olhar, mas tomando um gole d'água e esperando que Matt se aproximasse, passava o líquido muito devagar fazendo o ruivo perder a paciência e o beijar, boa parte do líquido caiu por todo o tórax de Mello, o outro sorvia seus lábios fervorosamente, tomando-lhe o ar, fazendo com que interrompesse o ato em busca de oxigênio. Não satisfeito o ruivo partiu para o pescoço do 'amigo'com violência, deixando marcas por onde passava e desceu por seu peito lambendo as gotas de água que agora estavam quentes como o corpo onde repousavam, lambeu e sugou os mamilos com certa técnica naquilo, fez com que Mello gemesse baixo. Sorriu. Desceu mais, até perto do fecho da calça negra, marcou ali com uma mordida, subiu deslizando a língua em linha reta até o queixo do outro, causando um arrepio forte. Voltou à atenção a boca de Mello, contornando-a com a língua e sugando o lábio inferior com os próprios, deslizou as mãos pelo peito do loiro até as calças, abrindo-a habilidosamente, abaixando sua boxer e agarrando seu membro. Mello abriu os olhos que há muito estavam fechados apenas sentindo todas aquelas sensações novas, estava espantado, tentou dizer algo para impedir o outro, mas foi calado por um beijo e um "sh" de Matt, que agora mantinha a boca somente encostada na dele, queria ouvir bem todos os gemidos que arrancaria dele. O masturbava rapidamente, deliciava-se em finalmente poder transpor essa barreira. Sentia as roupas apertadas, se ergueu um pouco e desabotoou as próprias calças, uma parte de seu órgão já despontava fora da peça intima, percebeu que o outro o olhava encabulado, o ruivo sorriu e pegou sua mão levando até a ponta de seu órgão, e fazendo com que ela se movesse sobre ele, soltou um gemido e mordeu a boca, escorreu a mão do outro juntamente com a sua, abaixando a peça e deixando-o exposto, fez com que os dedos do loiro o envolvessem, e começou um lento movimento de vai e vem. Ser tocado por quem se ama é bastante diferente do que por qualquer estranho, se passava em sua mente. Mello permanecia envergonhado e meio perdido sobre a situação, mas sentia-se bem ao ver o que causava a Matt somente por tocá-lo. Começou a mover sua mão sobre o sexo de Matt, que percebeu e voltou a tocá-lo. Beijaram-se. O ruivo se aproximou mais fazendo com que seus membros se tocassem, os dois retiraram as mãos e o ruivo se movia fazendo fricção, excitando-os ainda mais, suavam bastante por causa da alta temperatura do verão somada a atual atividade. Matt uniu os dois órgãos com a mão direita e começou a masturbá-los juntos e rápido.

-Matt, eu vou... – sentia sua área erógena formigar, e um arrepio parecia começar no fim de sua espinha.

-Agüenta ahn mais um pouco – e aumentando a velocidade e pressão.

-Uhn não dá.

Aquela espécie de pressão aumentou a excitação do ruivo, queria gozar junto com o outro, este logo soltou um gemido forte e espremeu os olhos. Matt foi mais silencioso, mordeu os lábios e franziu o cenho. Sujaram todo o tórax de Mello e parcialmente a mão de Matt.

-Não foi tão ruim assim foi? – o ruivo tinha a voz um pouco cansada.

-Não – sem graça, olhando para o lado. Na verdade aquilo estava muito longe de ter sido ruim.

Matt saiu de cima dele, o loiro foi tomar um banho, e ele lavar as mãos. Logo tinham aula.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Assim que voltaram à sala de aula juntos com os outros alunos que voltavam da educação física, ouviram um grupo de alunos conversando.

**-Vocês ficaram sabendo que o Near foi adotado?**

Mello perdeu a cor, o ruivo apurou os ouvidos para tentar confirmar o que ouviu. Mas não havia dúvidas. O gêniozinho ia embora dali.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Antes de comentar as reviews gostaria de dizer,se alguém se interessou, que a música do "sex shop" se chama "desperate guys" e é de uma banda de cyber punk chamada The Faint.

Eu confesso que minha trilha sonora para escrever a fic foi quase que totalmente inglesa.

Gente, a "bomba" que o Mello fez é de verdade. **Não tentem isso em casa crianças u.ú!**

1 - **Crossdressers** são pessoas que vestem roupas usualmente próprias do sexo oposto, sem que tal atitude interfira necessariamente em sua orientação sexual. Ou seja, uma pessoa crossdresser não necessariamente pautará sua orientação ou seu papel sexual em função desse seu fetiche por roupas do sexo oposto.

2 - Sm é abreviação de **Sadomasoquismo,**refere-se a relações entre tendências diferentes entre pessoas buscando prazer sexual. O termo sadomasoquismo seria a relação entre tendências opostas, o sadismo e masoquismo.

O sadismo é a tendência em uma pessoa que busca sentir prazer em impor o sofrimento físico e moral a outra pessoa.

O masoquismo é a tendência oposta ao sadismo, é a tendência em uma pessoa que busca sentir prazer em receber o sofrimento físico e moral de outra pessoa.

Fonte? Wikipédia rox!!! 8D

Respondendo Reviews:

No geral: Gente muito obrigada pelas reviews! Como disse antes vocês são pessoas maravilhosas!

Desculpem ter somente um "semi-lemon" e não o lemon realmente.Eu julguei que ficaria mais real,mas sem dúvida no próximo terá finalmente o lemon Matt x Mello. E futuramente Mello x Near.

Hunf provavelmente vou demorar um pouquinho para postar o próximo graças ao cursinho que não me dará tempo nem para respirar,mas farei o possivel para terminar a fanfic! Não me abandonem geeente! T.T

llana: muito obrigada pelos elogios, fiquei bege meninë :O ashuisas. Huum vou pensar sobre encaixar o Gevanne,apesar de que não sei muito sobre ele.

shamps: espero que agrade com esse capitulo que tem mais m x m :D

Pottynho: sinto muito por ter um,mesmo que semi-lemon o.õ, m x m,mas logo terá um m x n,espero que continue lendo ;D. Desculpe a demora também T.T,já prometi há séculos a fic até por orkut né :(.

Kimi Tsukishiro: suspeitar sempre é bom shauisahsa, tenho planos maléficos para o padre ¬.Espero que tenha esclarecido sobre o fato da familia dele o.õ.

.-xKarlinhax-.: o lemon mesmo ainda não aconteceu,mas espero que esse semi-lemon agrade e cause mais hemorragia nasal o.õ

Raayy: demorei milênios e ainda não escrevi o m x n gomen, mas fique traquila que terá um lemon m x n com certeza.

Romani Keehl: obrigada por ler e comentar .

Suzuki Yui: pode acreditar que ele vai se tornar mais "bitch" ainda :P

Ero-Kitsune21: não foi ele que matou a mulher não,ele tá tendo uma éspecie de sonho premonitório só, acho que nesse cap fica mais claro ;D

The Dark Tenshi: ui obrigada pelo perfeita .

Kagome KC: aaai obrigadaa ..Lemon mesmo só no próximo :X,mas aqui quase tem um.

Anne-chan: obrigada flor!

Mutsuhi Tsunouchi: fico feliz que esteja te divertindo:D

E Will,obrigada pelas reviews como batcafetão o.õ ui shuisasa.

Desculpem qualquer erro de português nas reviews,estou escrevendo de madrugada e mal estou enxergando shusihsasa

Obrigada por lerem!


End file.
